Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: Motoko is abandoned by her father in the snow, was trained by the Akatsuki, has watched her clan die in front of her eyes and a child prodigy that doesn't like to be ranked. This is the Life of Motoko Uchiha, not your typical ninja story.
1. Prologue

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning, An Uchiha, But Who is She?

***

**~Ren: WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY!!!! Please Enjoy, just note that some of my spellings are the Australian Spelling~**

Volume I: Prologue

_I looked up at my father's Departing Figure… I did not understand what was going on... Why... Did… He… walk away from me…. Leave me… _

"Do not leave from here, alright my sweet" My father had said as his freezing cold hands caressed my cheeks, before walking away, deserting me, in a place, surrounded by snow.

I wore only a black dress, with white long sleeves, and long black boots. Even for a 4 year old, I knew I couldn't survive here for more than 2 days or so. I wrapped my arms around myself to try keep warm.

I feel a sleep instantly, What was the point of staying awake, there was nothing to see, only death was ahead of me… My sleep was Dreamless, what was there to really dream about?

I fluttered my eyes opened to see a young man, with Orange spiked up hair, and piercings all around his face, he was accompanied by a young lady who had short blue silky hair, and an origami flower placed above her ear.

I tilt me head in confusion, who we're these people?

"What is a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked kindly.

"My… Father…" I simply replied.

"What a weird child, your eyes are pitch black and empty, just like your hair, how did you get such a boring colour?" he joked.

"Well would you like to come with us child? You have some potential" Stated the young women.

My eyes stayed empty but I was glad to be offered this, Strangers or not, anything better than this place.

I nodded in response.

_The man and women let out their hand which I gladly accepted, I'm going to start a new life, I will not be my father's child, This will be my start, and now I walk upon a new road, a new journey, and lets see where it leads…_


	2. Zetsu Aka ZetKun

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 2: Zetsu aka Zet-Kun**

We arrived in a cave; Simple, a bit odd, and certainly not like my old home. My old home was big, and crowded, yet empty since what was the point of a crowd and a big house when you have no one else around to share it with. Father was too busy with my step mother, and I certainly wasn't allowed to wonder around.

The cave was, I guess, In the middle of no where, though it was so close to a town, it was so far.

I tilted in my head, who were these people?

"Sorry this isn't a great home, but you'll learn to live with it" stated the man. "I'm Pein, this is my partner Konan,"

The blue haired lady nodded emotionlessly.

"And what is your name little one?" asked Konan. Her voice was strong, yet feminine.

"Motoko…" I said as I raised my head partially to look at them.

"Are you from any clan?"

"I don't know, I rather not say my last name but father always said there are bad people in the family so he kept me away from them," I replied slowly and softly, almost like a whisper.

"Before we can do much, can you show us what you can do?" asked Pein.

I shook my head in response. "Not much, but I have very good aiming and pretty good in Taijutsu, my father didn't want me to do any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu yet, and I also had to read a lot"

"Well, your only 6 right?" questioned Pein.

This showed that I looked more mature than my real age. I've always been known for being much older than I seem. Father and my step mother would always commented on how I was a good child, and didn't act like most of the kids my age.

"No, I'm 4" I replied emotionlessly. My emotions had drained since my father left me, nothing much mattered now.

"4! My, we have plenty to teach you then" Pein said in joy.

"Your going to teach her?" asked Konan.

"Well of course, I am pretty sure we can't have her here for no reason, and we could use her as a spy especially with her age, and it would be such a waste" Pein said thoughtfully.

So a year went by, Train had taught me tactics, and how to use a variety of different weapons, every month I got better and better.

Pein had complimented me, saying that if I were in an academy, I'm would surely turn into a child prodigy. Maybe the reason why I'd advanced so much was because I had the Sharingan.

My father had said my mother gave it to me and ended up dying because of giving it to me. And when I accidentally activated it my father would look at me in disgust, but then apologized because I turned out wrong. Did the Sharingan make me ugly? So beastly that my own father would say sorry for me turning out wrong?

Was it so bad that my mother died?

I was a monster… That is why I tried my hardest not to activate my Sharingan…

"Motoko when is your birthday?" Pein asked in a cool tone.

I leaned back on the grass and thought for a second, then whispered to Pein when my birthday was.

"Motoko, would you like to wonder around for a day, since you've worked so hard and when you return I have a surprise for you" asked Pein kindly.

"May I? Though I don't know where I would go, but it would be a good Idea, I have not left home for a year" I said with a hint of happiness. I've always wanted to explore, seeing what lies beyond.

"Don't you think it is a bit risky, what if she speaks of us?" Konan asked cautiously.

"Motoko, Don't tell anyone anything alright, they are not to be trusted" Pein said in a serious tone.

"Yes Sensei" I nodded.

"Good, now Konan will teach you how to make Origami Butterflies, it will help you keep in contact with us"

"Come along Little one" Konan said giving her hand to get me up.

**The day of my leave…**

"So where are you going to head off to?" Konan asked showing me a map of the country.

"I want to go to that place," I pointed on a little area. "Leaf Village"

"Why would you go there?" Konan questioned.

"Sounds familiar" I replied softly.

"You know, you're just like me, mostly emotionless, and your eyes are emptier than mine, but you shouldn't need to be like that your still young, explore your emotions" Konan stated as she looked up at the dark midnight sky.

"Is it because you have Pein in your eyes, which make them less empty?" I asked. Maybe I needed someone in my life…

"Well that is for me to know, anyway run a long now, the sun will be up in a few hours, and you need to get there so you can take this break to your full advantage, and if you run into any trouble, we'll have someone watching you, so he'll protect you"

"Where is sensei?" I asked a bit sad because I didn't get to say goodbye.

"He is busy, oh, I guess you need to meet the member who will be watching you, His name is Zetsu" Konan said gesturing for someone to come out. Out of the tree came out a plant like man.

I tilted my head.

"Zet-Kun" I pointed.

"At least she isn't calling me a plant" said the lighter part of him. "_If she does call me a plant, I'll eat her" _said a deeper, much darker side of him.

A little freaked out I ran behind Konan.

"Zet-Kun have different voices?" I half asked.

"Yes, now run along as I said little one" Konan said giving me a look which meant let go.

"_See you around little snack" _Said the darker side of Zetsu before fusing with the tree again.

"Don't touch her Zetsu, Leaders Orders" Konan ordered. "And here, This is your lunch, don't eat it all at once, save it for your entire day alright"

Konan handed me a small box wrapped around with a cloth.

"Thank you Ko-Chan" I thanked, and put the box in my small backpack.

I looked what was a head of me, and breathed deeply.

Maybe I could meet someone… Make a friend Yes?

~**Motoko: YAY This chapter is totally dedicated to my awesome Sensei who taught me how to RP fight and all, and and Zet-Kun is creepy… w he called me a snack!**

**Ren: So, anyway Hoped you've enjoyed this chapter!**

**Motoko: Stay Tuned, Or I Moto-Chan Won't like You [o.o;; Was that a threat? :L]**

**Ren: You're just like Tobi… **

**Motoko: YESH! Just like Tobi I have a darker side, just that it hasn't been shown 'yet'**

**Ren: Oh and if something didnt make sense tell me, cause I sometimes don't re read everything I write :D~**


	3. Uchiha Meet Uchiha

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 3: Uchiha Meets Uchiha…**

It felt awkward with the knowledge of knowing someone is watching your every move, and that you couldn't see them anywhere.

_Zet-Kun must be a really good ninja… Just like Pein-Sama and Ko-Chan._

I suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a Kunai being thrown. I stopped and looked around at my surrounding. Trees, More Trees, and You guessed it Even More trees. All shades of Green, with a few flowers hanging around. I listened more carefully, to hear where the sound was coming from. So I closed my eyes and pin pointed where the sound was from. I wanted to investigate this; it was just at the peak of Morning, who would train this early, besides Pein-Sama and Me?

I ran quickly and quietly to where the sound was made from and found a small dark haired boy gripping onto a Kunai. He looked just a bit older than me, and his eyes showed determination.

His eyes shifted from his target tree to me, which made me bite the lower part of my lips.

"Who are you?" he asked in a cool tone.

"Why should I tell you?" I glared, he really should tell me his name first, so rude.

"Well you interrupted my training, and what's a girl like you be doing so early this morning, Don't tell me your one of those icky girls that likes me"

"I am not even from around here, and what type of silly girl would like girl" I giggled a bit.

"Where are you from then?"

"You ask to many questions," I smiled, for the first time since I had been taken in my Pein-Sama.

"If I tell you my name, Tell me yours" He negotiated. I guess he is very curious. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"Motoko" I replied.

"Just Motoko?" He asked.

"Just Motoko" I replied. I was very good at keeping my emotions at bay. This boy had the same name as me, could he be related to me somehow, or was this just a coincidence.

"Can I train with you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hehe, Why would a girl train, anyway you'd bring me down, I'm trying to beat my big brother because he is too mean to train me"

"My Sensei tells me if you want to be the best you got to train, train till you passed your limit, day by day, you will be stronger, anyway I've never trained with anyone else before so please?"

"Your Sensei seems smart, is he an Anbu?"

"Anbu?" I asked tilting my head.

"Those men in masks, My big brother is one, they are really strong ninjas, and protect our village"

I shook my head.

"I don't know, I never asked"

"Well lets train ,or are you just going to stand there" The boy Sasuke Teased.

I then ran to him and jumped on him.

His eyes were wide open, and then his face turned red. I tilted my head in confusion, and then realized that I was sitting on his stomach and were in a weird and awkward position.

I flushed red and got off him.

I don't know how I became that dull emotionless girl, to a happy normal 5 year old… Was it Sasuke... Was it because I felt as if I had a friend…

"You caught me off guard!" He pointed at me after getting up.

"Sure I did" I scoffed, folding my arms.

"What is with the entire screaming Little Brother, You could wake up the whole village" A husky voice said, as I heard footsteps coming towards us.

I ran behind Sasuke holding on his arm.

"Brother?"

A man appeared in front of us, just a few feet away. His long black hair was tied on a loose pony tail, and his clothes were similar to Sasuke's. I was pretty sure they called each other brother.

The man's gaze changed from Sasuke then to me. He looked at me, and I could of sworn I saw a small smile.

"And who is this?" He asked walking towards me.

"This is Motoko," Sasuke said looking at the man.

"I'm Itachi, Nice to meet you young lady"

"Ita-Kun, Your name means a weasel" I replied.

"You already made a nickname for me, and you don't even know me," he half laughed.

"Everyone I meet has a nickname, Much simpler for me to say" I replied softly.

"Your very shy I see" He smiled.

"Motoko-Chan, Big Brother is a flirt, ignore him" Sasuke whispered to me. I blushed, and held onto his arm tighter.

"I am no flirt, look at you, you're the one with a girl" Itachi teased.

"Am Not!"

"So are you from the academy Moto-Chan?" Itachi asked.

"No, I am not even from around here, My sensei gave me a break so I wanted to explore what the world looks like, since I haven't been out in a while" I replied truthfully.

"Oh, are you going to be with Sasuke all day?" He continued to ask.

"I don't know, Sasu-Kun, Can I hang with you today? It's my only day I could go out like this, so it might be the last you'll see of me" I said sadly.

"But I've got training to do," He then looked at my eyes which would have a hint of sadness if I were a normal girl, but I'm not I bottled all my emotions, so I could easily deceive my true emotions that would show in normal eyes. "Alright, I'll hang with you today" He gave in.

"Yay! You know Sasuke, You're the first to make me smile in so long, I finally have a friend," I smiled cheerfully hugging him.

"Young love," Itachi said shaking his head.

I smirked and looked at Itachi.

"Ita-Kun can have a hug too" I cheered jumping on Itachi.

Itachi caught me before I could hug him, and put me down again. I pouted and he just laughed and patted my head.

"Lets Explore Sasuke" I said grabbing on Sasuke's arm.

**Later On that Day…**

My stomach started to growl, and I just remembered my lunch Ko-Chan gave me.

"You know if your hungry I could take you to the ramen shop near here" Offered Sasuke.

"No, No, No, I'm alright, I brought home food see" I showed Sasuke my lunch that Konan made me. There were 3 sandwiches and a fruit.

"That doesn't look that appetizing"

"Well if I brought Sushi they would stink up my bag" I defended.

"Anyway If she was here she would probably beat you to the pulp" I said imagining Konan beating up Sasuke. That was scary!

"Who's she?" Sasuke asked.

"The girl who made my lunch," I replied, very carefully not saying Konan's name.

"Name I meant" Sasuke sighed.

"If I told you I would have to kill you" I teased.

"Like you could" Sasuke poked his tongue out.

"Meanie! It is cause I'm a girl isn't it!" I accused.

"Fine, How about next time we meet we have a battle?"

"Yeah, maybe, If you don't forget me" I grinned.

"It's getting late, You should go home, I had a great time" I said with a hint of sadness. After today I might not see Sasuke again. Sasuke's face went a bit red when I said this.

"N-no problems, Just P-promise you'll come back again?" he asked.

"I'll try, my very hardest"

"You know you're probably my first friend that is a girl who isn't totally in love with me"

"Is it in your genes to flirt?" I joked.

Sasuke blushed a darker red, which caused me to giggle. Boys who blush are just the cutest.

"Come on Sasuke, Let's go home"

"Come to my house, you know it's late, you could probably stay over," Offered Sasuke.

"No, It's alright, I have to go, I'll just walk with you for now" I smiled.

Sasuke nodded and the entire trip was quiet. Sasuke would occasionally look back, and had a weird look on his face.

"You alright?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, Just feel that something is wrong" Sasuke replied.

We arrived at Sasuke's house, more like a little village. It had a huge gate, which said Uchiha Household, and many rooftops could be seen.

"It's awfully quiet" I stated.

"Too quiet, something is wrong" Sasuke said opening the gates.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide, and gasped. I looked at the dead bodies on the floor, Men, Women, and Children, dressed and looked similar.

"Mother! Father! Brother!" Sasuke called out.

I stood there, idiotically. I didn't know what to do, I didn't gasp, or open my eyes widen. I just stared at the dead people.

"Sasuke, we need to go" I called out.

I lost Sasuke; I didn't know where he was.

Then I saw Itachi, with a blade in his hand, and clothes splashed with red liquid, it couldn't be blood, could it?

Itachi looked past me and I turned around to see what he was looking at.

It was a man, older than both me and Itachi, standing behind me.

"Who are you? Did you do this?" I asked. One thing my Sensei taught me was to not show fear, he said I was good at controlling my emotions, and all my happiness from today had washed away.

The man had Sharingan Eyes, More advance than mine, most likely, but how would I know, No one had taught me it. This man looked awfully strong, and familiar, yet was a stranger to me.

"Who is this… A little girl shouldn't be here, you need to die" The man said emotionlessly.

His sharingan started to spin, with that I activated my Sharingan, and stopped what ever he was trying to use.

"You're an Uchiha" He stated.

"But she can't be, she has never been recorded, I checked her, and nothing came up, she is a nobody"

"So you both were in it together, Ita-Kun How could you do this to your brother!" I shouted at him with anger.

"That is right, you deal with Sasuke I'll deal with this little girl, she knows too much even if she is a nobody, How could you possess the Sharingan," The last part he mumbled to himself, but with my acute hearing I just heard it.

Itachi nodded.

"Prepare to die, I don't have time to waste" the man said coldly after Itachi left.

"Leader, That girl is Pein's Student," a voice said quickly from behind.

"Zet-Kun?" I asked as I turned around.

"Pein's Student, He did not tell me she was an Uchiha, Who is she anyway?"

"He did not know, He found her in the snow and trained her, she could probably beat Itachi, with a bit more training, She is fast, smart, and can control her emotions, She only activated her Sharingan now, No one knew about this, She never spoke about her past, only about what her father taught her," Replied Zetsu.

"Heh, Looks like we'll need you" The man said walking away.

"You're the real leader aren't you, you are Madara Uchiha, Your eyes are just like mine" I stated.

"How did you know my name little girl!" the man said furiously.

"My eyes, can't you tell they are not Sharingan anymore, just red," I said closing my eyes. "I can see everything, but reflect nothing back its just simple, like doll eyes, I have no light reflecting on it,"

When I reopened them Madara was right in front of me and knocked me out, I think…

**~Motoko: YAY ZET-Kun To the rescue! TwT Mada-Chan is mean! Knocking me out…**

**Ren: Mada-Chan e Molto, Molto Carina –giggles- [Mada-Chan is Very, Very Cute (Italian)]**

**Madara: I AM NOT CUTE, I happen to be very handsome**

**Ren: Sure You just think that ;P~**


	4. The Stranger Game

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 4: The Stranger Game**

"I am keeping her alive, It seems my attacks are nothing to her but knock her out, how did you find such a girl?" a dark voice murmured.

I felt too weak to open my eyes, My body was aching yet it felt as if I wasn't hurt at all. So I just relaxed and listened to the voices around.

"She was abandoned by her father, on the outskirts of the Land of Snow, I wonder if her father even knew about her ability" I recognized that voice, it was Pein-Sama.

"Erase her memory if she does not believe it was a dream, I do not exist remember…" Madara's voice faded.

_Looks like I'm going to have to pretend not to know what happened… Tat means I can't ask for another break… now anyway……_

I twitched my fingers a bit, and opened my eyes slowly.

"Oh Motoko-Chan, You had an accident while training and you were out cold for 2 days" Pein said with a hint of sadness.

_Lies! I remember everything! I wanted to say, but instead I went along with it._

"I was…" I said softly.

"What do you remember?" Pein asked.

"I don't know, I think I remember Ko-San teaching me her Origami jutsu," I replied.

"Does The Word Sharingan Eyes mean anything to you?" Pein continued to ask.

I hesitated for a moment, but It couldn't hurt to tell him I had them, It would at least give me the chance to learn how to use them.

"Yes, My father had told me about them… He said my mother died in order to give it to me…" I replied with no hint of sadness, I think over the months I've learnt I can't change what has already happened, so there was no point in crying about it.

"And you only mention this now Motoko, You need to not keep these type of secrets, it could get you into trouble,"

"How did you know I knew about them?" I questioned. He knows Madara, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"You activated it unexpectedly in your training, and it was too powerful for you and then you fainted," Pein lied. He was very good at lying, I could almost laugh, only that would give my secret away. I did not want to lie, but he kept things away from me, so I'll do just the same, I don't want to lose my precious memory of my first friend, but I guess if I ever met Sasuke again, I must act as if I didn't know him, I'm pretty sure Zetsu and everyone here will be watching carefully.

I wonder how I knew Madara, it is as if his name was written write infront of me, maybe this was my special little ability after I used my Sharingan.

"Sensei, Could you teach me how to use the Sharingan then? My father never taught me anything about it…" I said looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"That reminds me, there will be some new people around, just be wary, they are very powerful ninjas, and don't annoy them alright" Pein said walking to the side of my bed smiling.

I nodded.

"Good girl" He patted my head.

"Can I get out of my bed now?" I asked stretching my arms.

"You'll have a day off today, but training continues from tomorrow" Pein stated as he started heading for the door.

"So that's a yes"

"Yes"

I got out of my bed and looked down to see I was wearing a slim, silky nightgown which was really big for me.

I walked to pile of clothes and picked out my outfit.

I picked a white and purple thin jacket, a simple black shirt and a simple skirt with tights underneath.

I opened the door to see a familiar man standing outside the door.

_Itachi… Uchiha…._

"What is a child like you doing here," He said coldly. Looks like we are playing the strangers game, oh goodies.

"You are the new members around here aren't you" I simply replied ignoring his previous half question.

"Itachi… You've already met the leader's student Motoko," Zetsu lighter side said from down the hall.

I tilted my head, and pretend I didn't know any of them.

"Who are you?" I asked with a hint of confusion. Who knew I could act at a young age.

"Oh that is right, My name is Zetsu" Zetsu Continued.

"I shall call you Zet-San" I replied him.

"_This is Itachi… Don't get too friendly" _The other side of Zetsu said as he eyed me.

"I don't do weak girls" Itachi replied glaring at Zetsu.

"PEDOPHILE!!!" I called out running away. Older people are scary… Not really… But Sensei isn't around and who knows how strong they are, well I do know Itachi killed his clan, but did he also kill Sasuke?

I would have to find out soon… I don't think Itachi has the guts to kill his own family... or Did he…?

"What is that noise, I'm trying to check our wealth?" A man whined.

I stared at him; he had stitches all over him, and looked like a stuff toy.

"Oh, what is this, Are we going into the slave industry, Leader did not tell me that" He said to himself, smirking at me.

That fired me up, who was this man… Another member…?

"She is my student, don't you dare try and sell her" Pein ordered with a dark cold voice, as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Leader-Sama My Apologizes" The man said walking off in a rush.

"That was Kakuzu, he is the one that deals with the money, don't mind him" Pein looked down at me smiling.

"I'll mind him if he doesn't try selling me!" I joked.

"Oh, you have to meet your Sharingan teacher too, Come with me" Pein said with a more serious tone.

"New Teacher?" I questioned.

Coming out from the darkness was…


	5. Encounters

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 5: Encounters**

Itachi… Walked out from the darkness into the dim light, with his Sharingan eyes not in use, not like when I last saw him in the leaf village… and when he was standing out my door…

"Itachi Uchiha will be your Teacher, Since he is also a Sharingan User, and He promises to not kill you, though you might get injured a lot because he refuses to act soft, and it isn't really helpful if he is anyway" Pein stated emotionlessly.

_I guess he has to keep a good leader look…. Being all serious and emotionless like Konan… I bet Konan is glad that I 'forgot' what she had said to me about Pein and how he was could be the very thing that sparkles in her eyes…_

_I wanted to say no, but that would make me look suspicious…_

"Yes Pein-Sama" I nodded.

"Call me Leader-Sama from here on out" Pein said sternly.

_Yes, Just an act… _

Pein had left us, so we 'could' get to know each other more, heh, like that would happen.

"You're worthless, why should I even teach you," He said coldly staring at me.

"Was that really meant to hurt me…?" I questioned not really caring for his insult. As Pein has taught me, I am not to react to their insult.

"No, if I'd want to hurt you, I would've killed you on the spot at the massacre… Maybe he went soft" Itachi said saying the last part to himself.

I went closer to him and tip toed, even though he was much taller than me. I tried as hard to reach up to his ear, but failed, so I got as far as I could.

"So we aren't playing the strangers game anymore, but shall we not speak of it no more" I said so softly that it was barely a whisper.

"I'm guessing you want to keep that worthless memory of my foolish brother…" he coldly replied softly so only I could hear.

"You're a monster you know," I said stepping away from him glaring a bit, I couldn't help but call him that.

"That is good, you should be afraid of me then" He said turning his back on me.

"Not one bit, I wouldn't be scared of you" smiled to myself.

"He is up to something you know… I can't think of any other reason why he would let you live…"

"Or maybe it was because we are so alike, he could not kill me so easily" I replied referring 'he' as Madara.

"We won't speak of this ever again"

"I don't know what you're talking about… but I want to know if Sasuke is alive…" My voice slowly drifted.

"That's a good little girl" I guess he didn't hear the last part…

I gracefully walked, slowly and in a dance-like style.

"oooh What a sight to see, A little girl and Itachi talking" a man's snake like voice spoke in the corner of the shadows.

"Who are you!" I demanded calmly.

"Why I should be asking you the same question, I've never heard of a child akatsuki member" The man continued.

"I am not a member, Anyway who are you! Come out of the darkness now!" I called out. I truly didn't see myself as a member, why because I don't do any missions, or have clothes like them. I only see myself as Pein-Sama's student.

"You are quite too cute for the akatsuki, though it's a shame you're a child"

A shiver went down my spine, who ever this man is, he is one to stay away from, though I don't think he is strong, his aura says he is too much of a coward…

"Orochimaru, please do not torment my student with your remarks, I might just have to kill you, it is a shame you know" Pein said emotionlessly, appearing out of the blue.

"Pe- Leader Sama" I corrected myself just as I was about to say Pein-Sama. I forgot I could only call him by his name when we are alone, or with Konan.

"Oh, I'm just compliment her, and wondering if she was in the Akatsuki" The man said coming out of the shadows.

And like his snake like voice, he too looked like a snake, with those beady eyes of his, it was quite creepy.

"Run along Orochimaru, There is a meeting soon, and Motoko, you may do what you want today, but do not go out into town"

"Yes Sensei" I bowed and walked away.

I found a grassy hill close by to the town, and placed my hands behind me so I could stretch my back and look up at the sky.

The small fresh breeze ran through my long black hair, and my empty eyes gazed at the clouds.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

I stayed in this for a few moments, till I head footsteps squashing the slightly wet grass.

I shot my eyes open and gazed at a boy somewhat around my age.

"sorry, Didn't know anyone was here" The boy nervously laughed playing his hand on the back of his head.

"Huh, No, It's alright," I replied to the Red headed boy.

"You come here often?" he asked, curiously.

"mm, No, I was just passing by to look for a nice place to relax" I said looking away from him and back to the sky.

"Yeah, It is calming" He said sitting beside me. "I'm Sanosuke" He smiled as I looked back at him.

"I'm… I rather not say" I replied, I didn't know whether to say my name or not.

"Oh, your quite serious for a 6 year old" he joked.

"I'm 5" I said shaking my head at his response.

"You need to loosen up," he advised me.

"Sano-Kun!!!" A cheerful girl called out from half way down the hill.

"Tsuki" Sano breathed in.

"Hey how about I call you Cloud, till you trust me with your real name!" Sano suggested.

"Alright, I better be getting back, Good bye" I said as I got up.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Sanosuke asked.

"I don't know, But I probably will meet you again in another place" I replied.

When the Tsuki girl finally came up the hill, she gave me a weird look then looked at Sanosuke. Tsuki had long green hair, and blue eyes, and I could tell that she and Sanosuke were very good friends the way she held on his arm.

"Who is she?" Tsuki whispered eyeing me in jealousy because Sanosuke kept eyeing me.

"I don't know" I heard him reply.

I was half way through the woods, when I heard some fighting noises. I closed my eyes and pin pointed where it came from.

Quietly, yet quickly I ran towards the fight. My eyes went opened, when I landed on a tree branch and saw Orochimaru and Itachi fighting.

"Don't think for a second you'll be able to get my body, Why would I come with you, you're a weakling!" Itachi said calmly as he dodged Orochimaru and attacked him back.

"Ack!" Orochimaru said when he got hit.

"You'll pay Itachi, If I can't get your body, I'll get my hands on another Uchiha" He hissed before disappearing.

Itachi was unharmed compared to Orochimaru who looked a total mess.

"Come out Motoko, I know you're there" Itachi said gazing his Sharingan eyes at my hiding spot, I guess you could call it.

"Tell your Sensei that Orochimaru has betrayed the organization and Ran off" Itachi said emotionlessly as he walked off.

"What! That's all, I thought you were going to tell me what happened" I called out.

"That is what happened" He simply said disappearing into the endless green.

"At least Orochimaru doesn't know about my origin" I mumbled to myself. Speaking of the devil there he was, leaning against the tree healing himself. I gasped slightly, but enough for him to turn to look at me.

He smirked, then disappeared.

"You know.. I've been thinking, why would the Akatsuki have a child like you… I finally realized your something of great power, I will return for you my dear… Your precious Sensei won't be able to protect you forever…" His snaky voice whispered in my ear, as his arms snaked on my waist.

"Get away from me" I pushed him off with enough force to both push him off and get away.

_**6 Years later… When Motoko turned 11…**_

"Motoko, Come here" Pein-sama called out to me.

"Yes Sensei?"

"I am sending you to the leaf village; you will use your Name Motoko, and become a ninja there"

"But, Sensei, You know how I feel about being Ranked, It's quite worthless," I replied.

"But you'll never be recognized for your ability, and anyway, you're already a child prodigy in the Land of Snow, so now its time to test you're skills in the Leaf village," Pein said patting my head.

"I'm only going for you, but why the leaf village?" I asked.

"Itachi, and Kisame have a mission there anyway, so you could help gather information while you're there"

"Alright… Leaf Village Here I Come" _Itachi still hasn't answered me yet about if Sasuke is still alive or not… I really do want to ask him, but his partner is always with him… _

"Sasuke's still alive, stop tormenting yourself with those questions…" Itachi whispered in my ear.

"You take your time to answer" I replied.

"well… It was fun tormenting you with that question, but its not like you'll be able to befriend him again, they will be watching, and what do I get in return for telling you Sasuke is alive?" Itachi purred in my ear."How about a kiss?" he suggested.

"Try anything Itachi and you'll also be known as a pedophiler" I joked walking away from him.

"You ruin my fun, you're not like those other girls," He said shaking his head laughing.

_Itachi laughing, that something you don't see AT ALL._

_He must have ate something bad this morning…._

"Don't you have somewhere to go Motoko?" Itachi asked, more seriously, returning to his emotionless face.

"Yes, I do, now please excuse me"

I didn't get far, before I was pulled to the wall by my wrist by a strong force and somehow I was facing Itachi. In One hand Itachi had both my arms pinned to the wall, and his strong figure was pressing against my body.

"Itachi..?" I said with a bit of confusion.

_He leaned in closing the gap between our faces, and I closed my eyes, I took a deep breathe and braced myself…_


	6. Remember

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 6: Remember….**

His hot breath was melting my lips, and as I braced myself I bit my lower lip.

Itachi pulled away, and I opened my eyes to see his hand run through his hair.

"You really thought I was going to kiss you weren't you" he smirked.

"No!" I shouted at him, flushing red. "Don't do that, you're such a pedophile Itachi!"

"No, I just like your reaction to things, you're too young for me, and won't reach my expectations"

"EWWWWWWW ITACHI YOUR DIRTY!!!" I said in disgust. "I'm going"

With that I ran out of HQ and headed for Leaf village. I need to clear my head of what just happened.

I only brought a small backpack with a bit of money, and some clothes.

I really don't know how I could survive; Kakuzu is wayyyy to mean to give me any money.

Though, as for weapons, I did get Hidan to make me a Scythe after many days of annoyance, He was on the brink of killing me, but I'm pretty sure he said something to do with Jashin not wanting me dead. I made a jutsu to minimize the size, because I didn't want to carry it all the time, and it was quite big.

I also got some clay for Deidara, since I'm a Doll Maker as well. Pein had taught me how to make my dolls use jutsu and everyone was quite shock when I could make them move of their free will.

I also was able to change my eye colour to purple, because it would be too strange for someone to have pitch black hair, and pitch black empty eyes, that reflected nothing. I would be mistaken for a demon probably…

I wore a pink and red bandana on my neck with a purple, slim, short dress that was 3-5 cm away from my knee. I also wore long strapped boots, since laces weren't really my thing, because it would keep going loose, and I just hate tying my shoe laces. It was nearly night time when I arrived in Konoha. I couldn't see anyone I knew so I just walked around. People stared at me, and I just shrugged them off.

"Hey, look, there's a pretty little girl" I heard a drunken voice shout. I turned around to see 3 men, all stumbling, and swaying, coming towards me. I couldn't kill them, because it would raise too much suspicion, and Pein sealed most of my abilities off, saying no one is allowed to know who I truly am, and my capability. I guess this was my disadvantage in being strong.

"Come play with us little girl" one of the smirked a dirty smirk.

"Don't you men have other things to do besides prey on kids, go away before I send you to the Hokage!" a man said from behind me.

I turned around to see a man with grey spiked hair, whose head band covered one of his eyes.

_Kakashi Hatake…. He was in the bingo book, and Pein had told me about him too. He has obtained the Sharingan somehow… Maybe I could ask him to take me in... but then again... _

The 3 men stumbled off again in a rush to get away; I guess they knew who he was.

"What is a young girl doing all alone in a place like this?" He asked.

"I'm new here, and I don't have anywhere to go, I am going to start at the academy…" I replied.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any…" I replied acting sad.

"Well, I guess you could stay with me, but I'll have to see the hokage, come with me, it will only be quick if you want to stay with me… It's alright if you decline, I mean I'm just a stranger"

"You scared those men off… so I think staying with you will be alright" I said softly.

So Kakashi and I went to the Hokage's office. The hokage hesitated in letting me stay with Kakashi, though since I was already registered to go to the academy, it was alright.

"Motoko… I read your profile, and it said you are a child prodigy of the Land of Snow, Why come this low again?" The hokage asked.

"I didn't do any tests, I surpassed most of the ranks, without the test, then I dropped out, because of my personal reasons, and so here I am, going to see what rank I get here" I answered.

"Kakashi will be your guardian as long as you stay in this village; will you stay here after you finish your tests? And will you be representing the leaf village?" The Hokage questioned.

"I might stay… and as for representing the leaf Village I have no intentions to serve any village, but I will be ranked under the Leaf Village name" I answered again.

"Why do you not want to serve any village?"

"I am a neutral person," I simply replied.

"You will be the one exception, you may leave now" So Kakashi and I both walked out.

"You are a child prodigy?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," I said walking beside him.

"Oh, My name is Kakashi Hatake," He smiled replied he forgot to introduce himself.

"Motoko…" I smiled back.

"No last name?" He questioned.

"Not that I have written… I don't trust anyone with my last name… No one…" I replied.

"I see…"

We stopped at a large not so complex house.

"This is my house" Kakashi pointed out.

"Thank you for taking me in Kakashi-San" I thanked.

"No problems, tomorrow you will have school, they will be doing tests, but I'm sure you'll be able to get time to practice since you just started."

We walked inside and Kakashi started showing me around.

"If I can surpass Snow Village requirements, I'm quite sure I can pass here" I said confidently.

"Well This is your room, and if you need anything I'm the room in front of yours" He said pointing to the room.

I took my bad off my shoulder and gently placed it on the bed. It was a single simple bed. The room was painted a light blue with a study desk and wardrobe.

"I'm sure you're hungry Motoko, how about Dinner?" Kakashi asked nicely.

"May I help you make it, I want to at least help you around the house, Since I will be living here" I replied.

"Alright then, just don't burn the house down" he joked.

"No worries, I'm a good cook" I grinned.

So after eating dinner, I took a shower and got dressed in my nighties which were a pink long sleeved double piece nightie.

"Kakashi... Do you think you could take me to the shops, I need to buy some new clothes, I only brought like 5 pieces of clothing" I asked knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yes, I'll give you some money too," he replied.

"Oh, No it's alright, I got enough money" I said through the other side of his door.

"okay, If you say so"

With that I went to my bed, and dozed off to sleep.

_Tomorrow will be a big day… and maybe I might get to see Sasuke… If he hasn't graduated yet…_

_Sideline with Characters_

_**~Motoko: NYAA! Itachi You Pedo!!!**_

_**Itachi: You are so much fun to torment**_

_**Motoko: w Itachi! I'll annoy the hell out of you like what I did with Hidan!**_

_**Hidan: I'll break that scythe of yours if you annoy me again Motoko**_

_**Motoko: -Super Glomps Hidan- x3 No you won't**_

_**Hidan: X.x**_

_**Ren: you know I make this story sound like an Itachi/Sasuke love story! I'm pretty sure I ain't making one…. :L But lets see how it goes… I would add my Friends OCs [Kat, Mitsuki, Yumi and Kiya] but that might be too much people…**_

_**Motoko: that's weird… I don't want to end up them . and why are Sanosuke and Tsuki in it? **_

_**Ren: Well you already know why Motoko, but the readers don't so they just have to wait.~**_


	7. Naruto Uzumaki

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 7: Naruto Uzumaki**

"Walk Up Kakashi!" I shouted as I shook Kakashi peaceful sleeping figure. "I don't know where the academy is, so you got to take me there!"

"Alright I'm awake" Kakashi said lazily getting up slowly.

He stumbled off the bed, and fell on top of me.

I looked at Kakashi, and he looked at me, then at our position, then quickly got up, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Heh, Sorry bout that, Lets go, after I get change"

"I'll be downstairs"

I wore the same thing I wore yesterday, but I didn't bring my bandana.

Kakashi wore his Ninja clothes and opened the door.

"Are you skipping breakfast?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope, Already ate, and there is some pancakes left in the microwave"

"Aw, you made me pancakes, you're a good child I can see already"

"Let's go Kakashi, we'll be late" I said dragging him, then he started to lead the way, because I dragged him in the wrong direction.

"Not very good with directions" Kakashi teased.

"Shut up" I pouted.

"Here we are!" Kakashi announced. "good luck" he said waving and then disappearing.

I looked at the big building in front of me, and sighed.

"Lets get this over with" I mumbled. Kids started to stare at me when I walked in the courtyard, and I just ignored them and used my speed to get to my class before I was late.

I accidentally bumped into someone, which caused me to nearly fall down.

"Ah, Sorry" I apologized.

"No worries, just be careful, your new right?" the man said.

I looked up to see a man with brown hair, he looked like an instructor, probably a sensei.

"Yes, I'm Motoko, Sorry bout that" I smiled.

"You're in my class, Come this way" The man said. "Oh, I'm Iruka sensei by the way, we are having tests today, but since you're new, I'll give you a bit more time"

"No, I plan on doing what ever the test is, nothing is too hard for me, " I replied.

When we got inside the classroom, everyone stared at me and Iruka.

I looked at all the faces, and only one I recognized, Sasuke Uchiha… His eyes met mine, only to make me look away. I could tell he was trying to shake off the fact that I looked like Motoko be the Motoko he once met.

"This is a transfer student, Motoko, Please make her welcome, You may sit next to the boys there" Iruka pointed to blonde boy who sat next to a pinked haired girl, and next to her was Sasuke..

_Remember not to blow your cover…. I thought_

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!" The loud boy spoke.

"mmm I'm Motoko…" I said softly. I could see that deep within this boy held a strong demon, the strongest of all the demons.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply. I didn't look his way, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Don't pay attention to the emo boy there," Naruto whispered to me.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Quiet down everyone, today is the test, so all you have to do is make a clone of yourself…" Iruka announced.

Everyone got in line and started performing the technique.

I wasn't paying attention, I was only gazing at Sasuke, Wondering if he still remembers me, hopefully he didn't, or I would have to lie.

"Motoko" Iruka called out snapping my trance.

I nodded and created a perfect clone. Iruka handed over a head band which I just shoved in my pocket.

When I walked out I saw Sasuke, with a whole bunch of girls crowding around him.

I could see a distraught look on his face like he wanted to get away. The girls giggled and walked away to meet their parents.

I could only half laugh at this, and that caused him to look at me. I turned away to walk outside.

I saw Naruto swinging alone with a frown upon his face. I then heard some older females talking about him. Bad things, just because he had a demon sealed within.

"Naru-Kun are you alright?" I asked giving him a nickname.

"Heh, I bet you came here to tease me that I didn't pass" He said softly.

"Of course not, what type of low life does that!" I replied.

"They all do" He said gazing at all the kids and their parents around the academy.

"Well I will never do that! I'm not that type of person, I know how it feels to be different..." I said following his gaze.

"Did you pass?" He asked looking at me with sad eyes.

"Of course, not that I care, I really don't see why I need the head band when I already said I will only rank under the Leaf Village name, but will not obey any village" I said looking up at the sky.

"You don't want to belong anywhere?" he asked.

"I'm a neutral person, and that's how I like it" I smiled. "Don't be too down, there will always be another chance"

"I want to become a Hokage someday so people will look up to me like a somebody" He said with his fist clutched tight.

"Well then, you'll just have to prove to Iruka that your worthy of being a ninja won't you, I have to get home now, I'll see you tomorrow" I said waving good bye.

_Hopefully, Naruto can pass, somehow…_

"Motoko" a voice called out.

_I turned around to see a pair of dark eyes… Sasuke…_


	8. Changes, Strangers, And Shattered Glass

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**~Quizilla Readers: Thnk you Frogdemon and DmGirl07 for messaging me! And thnk you to all those who rated my other chapters! Argiato! Molto Graize!~**

**Volume 8: Changes And Strangers And Shattered Glass?**

"Do I know you?" I asked pretending I didn't know him.

"Oh, You can't seriously forgotten me Motoko, we made a promise when we first met" Sasuke said shaking his head in displeasure.

"Is that some way you ask girls out or something?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Sasuke was turning slightly pink.

"What! No, You must be a different Motoko then," He mumbled.

"A different Motoko?" I questioned.

"So, she probably did die that night… I'm sorry Motoko for leaving you…" Sasuke mumbled to himself, so soft, that It was like a whisper even with my acute hearing.

"Sorry for bothering you" Sasuke said going back to his normal self.

"I better go, Um, What is your name, since you know mine?" I asked.

"Sasuke, Uchiha," He walked off as nothing happened.

"Sorry I had to lie…" I murmured.

_He doesn't look like he's changed; just that he isn't the happy kid he was when I first met him. Itachi… What is your reason for doing this…_

I slowly walked back home well Kakashi's home more like it; he was really nice to take me in.

"Kakashi I'm Home! I passed the test!" I called out when I walked inside the house.

It was silent…

"Kakashi…!" I called out again wondering around the house. It looked a mess, I saw a smashed window too.

Someone tried to break in… but who…

"Motoko, are you there, what a mess, Motoko!" Kakashi called out from downstairs moments later.

"Kakashi, I think someone broke in!" I said alarmed.

"Yes, I think so too, But why"

"I don't know, let's clean this place up…" I suggested.

"Yes, you know, you're like a daughter I never had, even though it was only yesterday we met," Kakashi smiled.

"Well I can't really say the same, but I'm glad to have met you Kashi-san" I grinned.

"Is that what you will be calling me?" Kakashi questioned, as he scratched the back of his head grinning under his mask.

"Yup, I always make a shorter name for everyone I know" I replied. "Now off to work!"

The first room I did was my room, so much for going out and getting new clothes, o well, I still have my Red shirt and black shorts for tomorrow.

I picked up and folded the clothes that were scattered around. I wondered who would break in, and trash the house. _Could they be looking for me, or Kakashi?_

After cleaning my room, I went to Kakashi's room and found a stash of romance novels that Kakashi always reads on the floor. I picked it up and instantly my eyes opened wide.

**~Kakashi's POV~**

_Who would break into my house, well, yeah I know I'm well known, but really breaking into my house and trashing it?_

_Wait… Motoko will be cleaning my room anytime soon… and My stash of Icha Icha Romance Books are inside my room, and if this part of the house is trashed, then so are my precious Icha Icha books! And if Motoko finds them then… what will she think of me... _

"KAKASHI!" Motoko shouted_._

_  
I spoke too soon _

"Yeah Motoko! Coming" I called back.

When I entered the room I found her peacefully reading the book.

"Kakashi, I never knew you had the whole series of this! I love reading these types of books" Motoko grinned, which made me confused.

I took the book off her and held it close to my chest.

"Young girls shouldn't read these types of books" I replied sounding like a father.

"Oh, Yes Kakashi, then what are you doing with them if girls aren't meant to read it" She teased.

I chuckled at her little joke.

"Now, If I let you read these books, what would that make me?" I replied.

"You will be the most awesome Guardian I've ever known" She cheered.

"Eh, I don't think so young lady! Anyway it is about time for dinner, school starts tomorrow, and don't you get to find out your team" I changed the subject.

"oh, yeah…" She replied. Her purple eyes were turning dull, and seemed sad.

"What happened, did the other students be mean to you?" I asked a bit worried, sitting down next to her.

_If this was someone else I was talking to I wouldn't really worry… But her…_

_Then something hit me… I hardly talked to her about her past, so I shouldn't get too comfy with her…_

"Nothing… Its alright" She forced a smile out. "I'll make dinner alright"

"Alright, I guess," I said as I got up.

**The next day… ~Motoko's POV~**

I got up earlier than usual, and left a note for Kakashi. I tied a purple ribbon to keep my hair up, and wore a red short sleeved shirt with plain black shorts. The sandals normal ninjas wore were annoying, so I wore my black strapped boots as usual.

I breathed in the fresh air, and stretched my arms before entering the school, and on my way to class.

As I walked in people were eagerly waiting to see what team they will be in. I even saw Naruto wearing a headband which made me smile.

I calmly walked towards Naruto and smiled. _I knew he would somehow make it… But no one in this class is a real Genin until they pass the next test…_

"I told you so" I smirked. The pinked haired girl sitting beside Naruto gave me a confused look. While Sasuke looked plain and serious.

_I'm guessing he has gone back to that serious dull act… I can't wait to annoy him… or maybe I would just be pushing it…_

"Nothing will stop me from being my dream, Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he punched the air.

"Nothing besides me, if you continue to shout" I chuckled.

"And what can you do Miss I-think-I'm-All-That!" Naruto retorted.

"Maybe one day you'll see" I simply replied as I sat down besides him, resting my head on my arms.

"Alright! I will call out your teams" Iruka sensei called out.

_Blah… Blahh… Blahh… This is so boring… I hate doing academy things… but anything for Pein-Sama… I owe him my life… Even Though The people in the class is quite funny… I still hate doing this…_

I noticed the pink headed girl cheer out of no where snapping me out of my thoughts, and then she frowned when Naruto's name was called. I then tilted my head and looked at Sasuke who had a straight face on.

_He doesn't look as cute as he was when he was young… That kind of sucks… I probably would've fallen head over heels if he was still that cute little boy I met for the first time… Wow... did I really think that? _

"Motoko" Iruka called out, making me look up.

"Since there are no more available teams you will be working alone, and I've received information that you can take care of yourself, since you are already a child prodigy in another village…" Iruka continued.

The entire class started at me, while I kept a bored looked face.

_I think Sasuke's Straight face is contagious now…_

"Y-you're a C-child Prodigy?" The pink haired girl pointed.

Sasuke stiffened a bit, and didn't look my way.

"If you're a child prodigy why are you here" Someone said in a 'That is so a lie' tone.

"I am only doing this for my Sensei's sake, I mean, I don't like being ranked and all, I have my own views on things, and I don't like belonging in any village, that's why I never wear the headband… if you have a problem with me, I'm sure a fight would clear it out of your heads," I sighed.

_I really hated attention… People are so annoying when they ask me those types of questions… I mean… Get over it… Its my life… Its my way of doing things…_

_I'm probably Bi-Polar ever since I came to this village, my mood really does change quickly…_

"Motoko, How come you never told me?" Naruto asked.

"You never asked, I did only come yesterday, no one probably knew who I was anyway" I replied.

The class started to evaporate from the room to meet their Sensei's, besides me, Naruto, the Pinky Girl, and Sasuke.

"I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Sakura Haruno" the Pinky girl smiled a fake smile.

"Motoko" I smiled sweetly back pretending I didn't notice the fake smile. She then leaned forward and whispered. "Stay away from my Sasuke!" She hissed.

"Oh, That boy there?" I pointed to Sasuke, pretending I was still getting used to him, and not knowing his name. "I wouldn't think of such a thing"

He didn't turn his head, but I could tell he was watching me through the corner of his eye.

I smirked, at the idea I just had. _Well… Since I have to pretend I'm not eh Motoko from the past I might as well try to befriend him again, and it will ease the guilt… and annoy that Pinky girl Sakura._

I got up and stood next to Sasuke, lowering myself so I was at eye level.

"Hi, Your Sasuke right from yesterday, We had a pretty bad start, Let us start fresh?"I grinned.

"Hn, Why would I?" He replied coldly.

"Oh, You mistaken me for someone else, embarrass yourself infront of me, and that's how you want me to know you?" I smirked.

"Fine" I said as I distance myself from him.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing, you really think our Sensei will fall for that, He is a Jonin you know!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

_Kakashi is a Jonin isn't he…I wonder if he teaches…_

Speaking of the devil, there he comes in, and getting hit by a duster…

_oh, how smart he is for a Jonin… _

I started to chuckle, because the dust from the duster had now blended in with his grey hair.

"Kashi-San, Your hair is full of chalk dust now" I laughed out.

"Motoko, I thought you were a one man, or should I say lady team?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked at us confused.

"I don't know where my new sensei is, and I thought I might as well just sit around here, and try not get lost" I answered Kakashi.

"You know each other?" Naruto questioned.

"Well Kakashi is my guardian" I smiled.

"Your Guardian…?" They all said in unison.

**~ Ren: I want some reviews please and hopefully more readers! Because if I don't Ren-Chan won't be bothered posting it I just get way more readers on this other site than fanfiction, I won't post any more if hardly anyone here reads it, but than you to those 6 and more readers who did read it x3! DO MY POLL! It is for my new story I'm currently planning, but I need to know who Sasuke should be paired up with! And Thanks for reading Ciao!**

**Motoko: Sayonara!~**


	9. So much has happened

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

_**Description For 'other' Characters: **_

_**Tsuki (Tsukiyomi) – Green Hair (long) , Blue Eyes, A Chuunin. **_

_**Sanosuke – Red Hair, Red Eyes (not Sharingan) A Chuunin**_

_**Rurounii Kiya – Red Hair (long), Aqua Eyes, A Jonin.**_

_**(They seem like they are related don't you think? But they aren't)**_

**Volume 9: So much has Happened **

I giggled at all their faces.

"Oh, Come on, your seriously going to be training some Leaf Nin?" a voice sighed from outside the door.

"Its only for a bit till the chuunin exams…" an Older female voice replied.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and I looked towards the door. And In came 3 people. The first one to come in was a lady, with Bright red hair, and aqua eyes, similar to Sakura's eyes but with more blue.

The second was a boy, with firey Red hair, and black clothing. He looked familiar…

_That can't be… Sanosuke…?_

Finally the last person came in, and it was a girl with green hair and light blue eyes, and if I was correct that was Tsuki…

"Cloud?" Sanosuke questioned.

"Well looks whose here, Sanosuke and Tsuki," I smiled.

"How many years has it been?" Sanosuke grinned, and walked towards me.

"Who are they?" Sanosuke asked, as he pointed to the people behind me.

"That is Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke," I replied. "And who is that, next to Tsuki?"

"Rurounii Kiya, Pleasure to meet you, I will be your sensei till the Chuunin exams" The girl with Firey Red hair replied, with a small smile.

"Who are you?" Tsuki asked.

"You don't remember me? My name is Motoko, But He" I pointed to Sanosuke. "Calls me Cloud, because of when we first met, I wouldn't tell him my name" I laughed.

"It suits you well, I finally get to meet you formally Motoko" Sanosuke bowed. "Now, Lets get more comfy in our team, How about we hit the shops?"

"Alright, let's go team" Kiya gestured.

"Bye Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura" I waved, and left with my new team.

"I thought I was going to be a one lady team?" I questioned Sensei Kiya.

"For Chuunin exams you will, missions and trainings you will be doing with us" Kiya answered.

"Lets head to the a café, and then we'll discuss all that" Sanosuke grinned.

"And I thought you didn't want a Leaf Nin in your team" I smirked.

"You heard that?" Sanosuke laughed nervously.

"Every word, I do have an Acute Hearing" I replied.

"Well now that I know it's you I don't care what village you're from, I'm glad you're on the team"

"Come on already" Tsuki glared at me.

_I didn't do anything and she still glares at me… _

"Is someone jealous?" Kiya nudged Tsuki. "I Am Not!" She fumed.

Kiya and Tsuki were a head of us, and Sanosuke and I catch up a bit, even though we did only meet once, we became friends easily.

I learned Tsuki's full name was Tsukiyomi… It seemed familiar… But I'm not sure how… I don't think it was the name itself… and for some reason when ever I hear that name … I think of the Sharingan… hmm…

"You know Motoko, you look cute when your in a daze" Sanosuke complimented causing me to snap out of my daze.

"Hehe, You think so huh, Well thank you, I just had something on my mind, sorry bout that" I smiled as I stirred my Chicken Katsu Ramen in front of me.

**(Ren: OMG I love that ramen, I always order that one when I go out mmm… Chicken Katsu Ramen… With My Peach Ice Tea next to me… mmmm… Anyway on with the story :D)**

**Fast forward to a week before the Chuunin exams**

I was taking my casual walk around the Leaf Village studying where all the guards stand, and the usual routine they had. I didn't forget that I had to get information for my Sensei, and I had been sending my Origami butterflies to send the information back. I then started to hear someone call out my name, which caused me to halt.

"Hey Moto-Chan! Wait up!" Sanosuke called out from behind me. I turned around to smile at him.

"Hey, Sanosuke, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was thinking, Want to go out with me sometime? I mean you don't have to sa-"

"I'd love to Sano-Kun, but I really can't deal with relationships, I'm not someone you would like to be with, You deserve better" I interrupted him. Not that I didn't like him or anything, its just, my life is too dangerous for anyone to be part of. And anyway, Being lonely is what I do best, Yeah I can make a friend or two, but the going out thing really didn't get inside my head.

"What are you talking about Motoko, You're the only girl I feel for, My heart beats faster than usual when ever I'm around you, I really do love you, Your smile, your purple eyes, and your beautiful face…" Sanosuke said in a sad tone.

_This was for the better, I cannot be selfish and ruin someone's life by tainting them with mine… Maybe coming here was a bad idea…_

Then I thought of my relationship with Sasuke and how it hasn't grown much, But what can I expect, I reminded him too much of his 'dead' friend, which is really me, but I had to lie to him, and the guilt has been hitting me hard, and how much I've lied to those around me… There was so much guilt…

"I will be here and there and out and in around the place, I won't be around, and then your going to be heartbroken, So, I am going to help you realize that all you felt was just a simple crush, not love," I said Truthfully. "I am not much of a person to be with in the first place as I said before you don't deserve a person like me when there are better people out there, like Tsuki, yeah we may not get along, but that is only because she has strong feelings for you, and maybe one day you could share the same feelings for her, but as for me, my feelings will never change, you will always be just a friend…"

"Maybe your right, but don't think I will give up so easily… See you around Motoko" Sanosuke forced a smile out and waved before turning and walking away with his hands shoved in his pockets.

I sighed, breathing deeply, trying to process what just happened, people confessing their feelings to me was something new, I am not really a people's person, yeah friends here and there but never anything close. I guess Sasuke was the only one that I've ever been closest with. I really never hang out with anyone, I talked to Naruto whenever I had the chance, because when I had off days I would visit Kakashi and that is where I could talk to Naruto, without him stuffing his mouth full of Ramen.

I kicked the gravel that were around me, and stopped when I heard Sakura, and Naruto's voice.

I ran in their direction and found two unknown ninjas. The one with the weird purple markings on his face looked like he was going to bash up Naruto, while the female blonde didn't really give a shit about what was going on. I hid a good few distance away from them so I wouldn't be noticed.

_So people are already arriving for the Chuunin exams… _

My eyes that quickly looked at the guy who had purple markings, he was unwrapping something, but he was stopped by a rock. I looked up at the tree to see Sasuke.

I wasn't paying much attention to what was being said, because I feel an aura that felt like…

_No… It can't be him… It can't be Orochimaru… and right now he is somewhere here in this village… _

The flashback of my last meeting with him sent shivers down my spine. _Yeah, I may be tough, but  
I haven't done any real battles besides with my Sensei, and Itachi. I could activate my Sharingan from time to time, but it was said if used too much it will cause blindness, so I try to not use it, and it will give my identity away…_

I suddenly noticed a red haired boy with the Japanese character meaning love on the side of his forehead, upside down on a tree, telling the boy with the purple markings to stop.

I heard Sasuke and the other boy introduce themselves, and suddenly the red haired boy turned to look at me.

"Who are you, I felt you watching this commotion" He stated emotionlessly.

I smirked and jumped in front of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, which caused them to jump slightly.

"Motoko, and you are?" I replied.

"Gaara of the desert"

"Heh, so you are participating in the Chuunin exams too?" I asked.

"Yes we are…"

"I'm sure that isn't really the reason why you are here, but what ever floats your boat" I smirked.

The boy with the purple markings, and the blonde female tensed instantly while Gaara was not as responsive.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" The girl sneered.

"Oh, I'm sure you already know" I smiled as I replied.

_With their high leveled skills, they wouldn't be here to just participate in the Chuunin exams, they are up to something, but I won't get involved, I am a neutral person of course… but I could always be wrong… but something about them told me that they were something to watch out for._

The trio quickly ran off into another direction, leaving me Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto to stand in an awkward silence.

"Motoko, what are you doing here?" Naruto piped up.

"I heard someone telling you off about bumping into them, So I thought I would check it out…" I replied. _Not really going to tell them about how Sanosuke asked me out because they didn't need to know my person life… or the fact that was researching… _

"Are you going to the Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" I grinned.

"Hn, I'm leaving" Sasuke said shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Hey, Sasuke, Want to train with me?" Sakura asked Sasuke in a girly voice.

"No," His simply replied.

"Hey Sakura want to train with me?" Naruto asked pointing at himself.

"Heh, No way" Sakura rejected.

I left Sakura and Naruto to fume, and walked beside Sasuke.

"Why are you walking with me?" He asked, not turning to face me.

"Because I want to" I smiled.

"Hn, I can't believe I didn't notice you were watching" He said shaking his head in displeasure. "And you're quite annoying too"

"Well we can't all be great can we? And Thank you, I've been known to annoy people to death" I replied, thinking about my days in the akatsuki, and how I used to annoy Hidan whenever I had the chance, and when Pein wasn't around.

"But being great isn't good enough, and if I can't even sense a simple person like you how can I expect to kill the one I despise so much" He said in a cold voice.

"Hey, how about we fight? And I'll tell you a secret of mine" I proposed.

_I promised you I would fight you when I returned, and if you win, I'll tell you I am the one you met so long ago… I don't know why I'm doing this after all I did, but it feels like the right thing to do… _

"And what would I do with that secret? I wouldn't care" He replied in an uninterested voice.

"Oh, But your going to annoy the hell out of yourself for letting this slip, I mean, don't you want to see the child prodigy at work?" I replied, in a tempting manner.

"Fine then, show me what you got" He smirked.

**A/N**

**Ren: wow, My plot is working better than I expected… Oh, and expect to see the sound nins in the next few parts… and I'm still waiting for some more replies on who you think Motoko should go with, Sasuke, Itachi, Pein, Kakashi etc.. I really don't know, Just give me your say! Please review or if you're a Quizilla reader, Please rate and thank you for the mail from you lovely people and thnks so much for the rates for the previous chapters… :D x3 ARIGATO! MOLTO GRAZIE!**

**Motoko: I'm just thinking, Sanosuke, and Tsukiyomi didn't play a major part in this story, so they were only Sub-Chara? Cause it seemed like you just threw them out**

**Ren: actually I did, I got a better plot…**

**Motoko: I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Note on Tsuki… and Sanosuke:**  
My original plan was to make a more serious love triangle (but not for the entire story, just for a few chapters) but I'm like stuff it! I'm going to use my new plot, which is going to be wayyyy better and if you are thinking WHERE IS THE ROMANCE how can anyone fall in love so quickly? I mean seriously this ain't no Love at first sight story (hey that made a really good title *_* MINE TITLE!!!)


	10. Naruto's Dirty Little Plan

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 10: Naruto's Dirty Little Plan**

We both were in a fighting stance, a smirk was across his face, and a grin across mine. Luckily I had been wearing my scythe necklace at the time, because I really didn't want to waste my limited supply of clay, with this simple battle I guess.

But I can't be too sure, I haven't seen him fight before, but he too hasn't seen me fight either.

_**~Naruto's POV~  
**_I had overheard Motoko proposing to Sasuke for a fight, and this intrigued me. I wanted to she what this chick had within, and how good she is, and hopefully gives Sasuke a big ass woop!

I chuckled lightly, and then I had a brilliant plan! Sasuke has been giving strange looks to Motoko every time he saw her, and I think he might have a thing for her.

I rubbed my hands together, with a very evil smirk across my face.

**~Sasuke's Pov~**

Motoko had just proposed a fight, which I accepted hesitantly, not that I was afraid, but I really wasn't in the mood. I thought over and over again, about what she had just said.

_A secret… What could I possibly want to know, and haven't realized? _I smirked. _Nothing… But, I might as well see what she got, probably weak, but she was a child prodigy, but I hardly think such a girl could be that strong._

I did kind of feel a weird sensation around her, but I covered it with my smirk, and usual reply of 'hn'.

_I would never fall for a girl like her, I have no time for girls, and my only reason for living is to kill my brother… Itachi… actually scratch that… My 'murdering bastard of a brother' Itachi. _

We both stood in a fighting stance, I was eager to see what she has…

**~Motoko's POV~**

I inhaled, thinking, I have to restrain myself when battling, I might as well play with him in this fight.

In an instant Sasuke disappeared, at this split second moment I took of my necklace, and expanded my Scythe, which I call my Grande (Big) 'bloody' scythe, because of its colour, the tainted colour of blood red, and quite handy when you are in a brutal battle, though I never have been in one yet.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

I had disappeared, and as I was about to reappear behind Motoko (using simple jutsu's first to see what she has) without being noticed, and Motoko had taken her necklace off in a blink of an eye, and transformed it into a huge red scythe, nearly the size of herself.

_No wonder… She keeps it so small, that thing must be heavy, and this might be the advantage I need_

**~Motoko's POV~**

I could feel that Sasuke was quite shocked in seeing my scythe, yeah it was big, but not heavy, not what people would think. It was called 'Grande Bloody Scythe' for a reason.

I saw in the corner of my eye that Sasuke was going to attack me from behind, so I wield my scythe behind, hearing a slashing noising, then a poof.

I looked behind to see a tiny bit of smoke, so I guessed it was only a clone. I still kept a straight face, even though inside I wanted to cringe, just even a little at the thought I might've hit Sasuke badly.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

_Shit… That was close! If I didn't make a close fast enough I probably would've gotten my entire arm slashed._

I applied pressure onto the cut to try and stop it from bleeding. I grimaced as I appeared a good few distance away from Motoko. She kept a straight face, and I have to admit, she was fast, but how the hell did she know I would strike from behind, well actually don't answer that, that was an obvious answer.

If someone disappears, they probably will attack from behind, so probably she got lucky.

I smirked, letting go of my now slightly bleeding cut, and taking out a kunai. I chucked it at her, but before I did I made multiple clones of the Kunai. Lets see if she can tell the real one from the fakes.

**~Motoko's POV~**

I saw Sasuke grimacing at the cut I gave him, He was lucky he made that clone just in time, Or I might of hit one of his main veins.

Maybe I should just go all out on him…

He suddenly threw a couple kunais at me. I blinked at him.

_Serious? Kunais? Maybe he isn't all great after all…_

With one swish of my scythe I made all the kunais disappear. I was in a trance… Clone Kunais? I tilted my head in confused for a second till I realized Sasuke had moved in a fast pace coming right at me, with a smirk across his face and a Kunai in his right hand. Instantly just as he was about to give me one final blow, something appeared out of no where, causing him to dodge it and fall on top of me instead of hitting me with a kunai which he had just dropped.

I stared at him in confusion… With our lips inches apart…

**~Ren: Please Review, or I won't be posting it any more! and thank you to those who reviewed the other chapters! ARIGATO!~**


	11. All is Revealed

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 11: All Is Revealed**

**~Naruto's POV~**

That worked better than I expected, and I grinned at the results. I knew Sasuke had feelings for Motoko.

"Motoko, and Sasuke, Laying On the ground, K I S S I NG…" I sang grinning a few feet away from them.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

I suddenly saw something coming towards me, and my instinct was to dodge it, but I hadn't expected to do was fall on top of Motoko, with our lips inches apart. I would have gone in for the kiss, till I heard a annoying voice singing…

_Naruto…. _I groaned.

I quickly got off Motoko, turning my head towards Naruto, giving him my deadliest glare of all. He was so dead…. Wait… Why should I care if I didn't kiss Motoko… I mean… Yeah she looked like my Childhood Motoko… But…. Err… Come on Sasuke… Think of an excuse…!

**~Motoko's POV~**

After Sasuke got off me, giving Naruto a death glare, I got up dusting myself.

"So Sasuke, Who won this match?" I asked, making Sasuke turn his head towards me.

"A draw for now I guess…" He shrugged.

"Aww Hey Guys, You know I hate being Ignored" Naruto whined in the background of our conversation.

"Naruto, if you leave now, Next time I see you I'll shout you an entire meal! –with the money I get from solo missions" I bribed Naruto to go away.

"ALRIGHT FREE FOOD!" In an instance, Naruto ran off.

"Now I can tell you my secret!" I grinning, speaking childishly.

"I don't really care about that, I already saw you were pretty good, I'll be off now" Sasuke said coldly.

"Hidden Dimension Technique" I called out as I did a few handsigns.

"what is this?" Sasuke questioned, with shock written all over his face.

A barrier appeared around us, it was my technique that I created, It creates an alternate world, just for a short period of time.

"Now I can tell you my secret without a certain someone over hearing it" I calmly said.

"What are you doing Motoko?"

"SASUKE I'M THE MOTOKO FROM BEFORE BUT I ONLY LIED TO YOU BECAUSE I WOULD'VE HAD MY MEMORIES ERASED BECAUSE I SAW SOMETHING I WASN'T MEANT TO SEE!" I blabbed all out.

"WHAT, This isn't funny Motoko, Don't joke around about this, how do you even know about her!" Sasuke shouted at me.

"I'm not joking Sasuke, If you don't believe me, I'll tell you what we did on that very day, when I firfst met you, you were training early in the morning, and then I met your brother, and afterwards I asked you to take me around which you did, and when it was late and I walked you back to your home… You ran off… and I was left behind…. And the rest I can not say because they are not my secrets…" I explained.

"Why do you have purple eyes Motoko, your old eyes were Black, and empty, but at the end of the day they had sparks," Sasuke said as he remembered what happened on that day.

"You were my first friend Sasuke, You brought out the Emotions in me that hid, I guess I can really be myself when I'm around you, and I want to tell you another of my secret… But after this, you can not speak of this to anyone… because… if you did… It would blow my cover and hell will break loose and My eyes are purple because It makes me I guess more normal…"

"Then what is this other secret…" Sasuke breathed in, as he took everything in.

"I'm an Uchiha…." I said looking into his eyes, as I changed my eyes into Sharingan Eyes, It was fully complete, but I still had them.

**A/N:  
**

**~This is so short I know, but I'm waiting for more reviews, so please review and thnks for readin~  
**


	12. Finding Icha Icha Paradise

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 12: Finding Icha Icha Paradise**

"What… No… Motoko… You can't be an Uchiha… How did you get the Sharingan!" Sasuke pointed angrily at me.

"My mother gave them to me before she died, when I was just a baby, and the year before I met you I was abandoned by my father, We lived outside of the Uchiha Clan, and I never existed to the Uchiha clan. Then my father remarried after I was born, I had a stepbrother, and a stepmother back then and, I was just a nobody in this new family… and so My sensei took me in, and trained me, and now here I am" I told him, calmly, and closed my eyes, changing them back to my 'normal' dark purple eyes.

"You knew about all this and didn't even tell me!" Sasuke's anger grew.

"I didn't tell anyone of my heritage, only that the people I am around with know about my Sharingan, but not of my origin, so you're the first to know about my dark secret, so don't get all angry" I replied.

"You are… Something more than I expected… from all those years ago, I thought you were just some weak girl, and I let you die by running off, and now you're here, and probably stronger than me" Sasuke said calming himself down.

"Actually I am stronger than you, just then was part of what I can do, but most of my abilities are sealed off" I grinned.

"Sealed off?"

"Sensei said its better if people thought of me as just a simple girl who was known for being a child prodigy, I mean, people would be after me, If they knew I had the Sharingan and all that so we limited my charkra and a lot of techniques, besides the simple few and my very own unique ones" I answered.

"Hey, Could you please keep my identity secret Sasuke, and could we act like friends?" I asked.

"There is no act in this friendship" Sasuke gave me a genuine smile. "I wouldn't normally be like this, but you're the one person who has experienced as much pain as I have, and maybe even Naruto, but our friendship is already a burden," He continued softly, I guess he was hoping I didn't hear it, but I did. I understand him completely,_ I shouldn't be doing this, and letting myself be close to anyone, but here I am…_

I put the barrier around us down, and hugged him. He looked down at me, and hesitated slightly before hugging back. We haven't been close at all, and now I finally get to have my first ever friend back. Suddenly felt a sudden glare, and shock, and a small gasp from behind us.

I turned around to see a furious Sakura, and a smirking Naruto.

Sasuke had his cold hard face on, as he gazed at his teammates.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sakura shouted at me.

"Actually, I'm not little, I'm taller than you, so I guess you're the little bitch around here" I replied coolly, as I stopped hugging Sasuke. It felt cold all of a sudden… _hmmm…._

"Chill Sakura, At least you didn't catch them kissing" Naruto stated.

"KISSING?!" She raised her fist.

"NARUTO! Stop spreading lies, Sasuke just owed me a hug because of our bet, anyway it didn't mean anything" I smirked as I looked back to Sasuke, who gave me a cautious look.

"Your bet? Hugging?" Sakura said 'a little' calmer than before.

"If I beat him, he has to do something horrible, like hug me" I continued to lie.

"Does that mean, Sasuke will like hugging me?" Sakura said with a glint in her eyes.

"No," Sasuke said coldly, rejecting Sakura once more.

Sakura was getting teary.

"Hey Sakura, You could hug me all you want!" Naruto proposed.

"EW, Get away from me Naruto" Sakura said swishing her hands, trying to wave him off. Making the nearly coming out tears stop.

"Its okay Naruto, I still love you" I grinned, putting my arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Slut" Sakura mumbled.

"You have awful language coming out of that little mouth of yours," I pouted.

"Since when has my students been so violent… and use such a colourful language" Kakashi said out of no where.

Everyone gave him a 'WTF' look besides me, because I was grinning.

"Kashi-San!!! Guess what!" I grinned.

"What is it Motoko?" He asked casually.

"I Bought the next book in 'Icha Icha Paradise" I replied, making everyone forget what just happened.

"WHAT WHERE?" Kakashi looked eagerly at me.

"He he, not telling, you have to find it yourself!" I giggled.

"What, at least give me a hint?" Kakashi pouted.

"In the house"

"That will be easy Kakashi-Sensei, It is your house of course, you'll find it in no time" Sakura said in her stuck up voice.

"Oh no it won't," I smirked.

Sakura gave me a glare and spoke again. "But it is Kakashi-Sensei's house, how could he not find it, in his own home"

"You don't know half the things he can't find in that house of his"

"And you do?" She questioned. Everyone gave her a strange look, which she was too oblivious to notice.

"Kakashi is my guardian, I said that the first day we met our Senseis" I answered.

"Oh," She was taken back a bit.

"Anyway, I have a new mission for everyone!" Kakashi announced.

Naruto groaned, while Sasuke gave an 'I don't care' look.

"WE SHALL FIND THIS BOOK THAT MOTOKO HAS HID AND WHO EVER FINDS IT WILL GET A TRAINING DAY OFF"

Naruto's eyes lightened up, with stars shooting around in them. I chuckled at this.

"But that is of course will be granted after the Chuunin exams, because you need to train your hardest, The Chuunin exams are more difficult, and life threatening, anyway ON WARDS TO THE ICHA ICHA PARADISE- I mean my house" Kakashi ordered, and corrected himself.

"Bye Bye Kakashi, and team, Good luck in finding it, you'll need it" I grinned waving good bye.

**~Itachi's POV~**

_I watched Motoko, and my foolish brother in that Dimensional Jutsu, If Motoko really thinks she could hide away from me, then she is wrong. I may not be able to hear what they spoke of, but I could see right through the technique… I cringed slightly when she hugs him. She is getting too soft, but I can't stop it from growing since it was Pein's order to leave her alone, yet watch her at the same time_…

_I wonder how she will react when she finds out; we are closer than she guessed…_

**~Hours Later Motoko's POV~**

"Where could it be!" Naruto growled. He wanted to have a day off, so he could relax and eat his favourite instant noodles.

"Still no luck…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Where did that bitch put the damn book!" Sakura shouted to herself.

"Hmm… Icha Icha Paradise, come out where ever you are" Kakashi called out.

I watched them from outside of the house, laughing at their attempt to find it.

It was right under their noses, If they actually worked together to find it they could find it. It was in the bookshelf, appearing as one of the older volumes.

I felt sorry for them, and went inside the house, and called everyone back into the living room.

"Alright, since no one found it, you all have to do extra training" I said sounding like a teacher.

"Hey, I'm the Sensei here!" Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, and you can't find a simple book IN YOUR OWN HOUSE!" I smirked.

"So where is the book?" Sakura said impatiently.

"Kakashi's Bookshelf, if you had worked together, and eliminated all the areas in the house, the last place you would've checked was his bookshelf."

"MY BOOKSHELF, HOW COME I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT!" Kakashi said over dramatically.

"I'm tired now, bye bye Everyone, I'm going off to bed" I yawned.

"Hey, Your leaving just like that!" Naruto complained.

"Why don't you all sleep over then, if that is okay Kakashi"

"Then you could all wake up early, and start training, all goods" Kakashi grinned.

"well I don't think there is enough room for everyone to sleep in, so who wants to share beds with me," I pointed out.

"I'm pretty Sure Sakura doesn't want to, and Naruto, I don't trust you, Kakashi you have your own bed, so Sasuke?" I asked casually.

"What, Why does everyone get to sleep on their own!"

"Well Unless you want to sleep with Kakashi…" I drifted off.

"Actually I'm fine" Sasuke gave in. Sakura gave me a glare, and I could tell she was jealous. Anyway This meant nothing to me, sleeping besides someone doesn't mean your making love with them or something…

Everyone got settled in, besides me and Sasuke.

We just lied in bed, looking up at the empty ceiling, and then glance at each other once in a while.

"Motoko," Sasuke whispered.

"Hmm…"

"What happened after I left you…"

"I can't say,"

"Put the barrier around us again like before,"

"I said before It is not my secret to share, anyway, its not important" I smiled turning to face him.

His dark eyes, stared in my dark purple eyes, and there in that moment we were in a trance. Just staring at each other, and everything else disappeared.

Our bodies moved by it self, closing the gap between ourselves, and our lips were inches a part. I could tell Sasuke was nervous, just like I was. Then a knock on the door was heard, which caused me to jump and fall on Sasuke, causing both of us, to tumble down onto the floor.

Kakashi walked in and gave us a look…

_Shit..._

**A/N:**

**Ren: Konnichiwa Readers, Please Review (rate if you're a quiziller) or no next chapter!**

**To Quizilla USers: Thank you to the people who voted in my 'Who should Motoko Uchiha End Up with' Poll, The current rank is**

**Sasuke (13 votes)**

**Others (12 votes)**

**Itachi (7 Votes)**

**Kakashi (2 VoteS)**

**Vote Please if you haven't already, and thank you to those who messaged me, made a banner for me, rated the story and of course thank you for reading!**

**Molto Grazie!**

**Note on the Story: For you Itachi fans, Don't worry He will be coming in the next few chapters! **


	13. The Poll Vote Please

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Okies, Please review who you want motoko to be with (Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi or Other) or mail me if you want the link for the poll (which is on quizilla)  
**

Current Rank（ｂｏｔｈ　ｆａｎｆｉｃｔｉｏｎ　ｖｏｔｅｓ　ａｎｄ　ｑｕｉｚｉｌｌａ　ｖｏｔｅｓ）

1. Sasuke **18 votes**

2. Other **15 votes**

3. Itachi **9 votes** (to those who reviewed i included your votes)

4. Kakashi** 2 votes **


	14. The Stepbrother

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 13: The Stepbrother…**

_This is where my acting skills come in…._

"KAKASHI YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" I shouted at Kakashi.

Kakashi just scratched the back of his head.

"Motoko, you're still on me" Sasuke said pretending to have an annoyed face.

"See, you made me and Sasuke fall!" I accused Kakashi, as I got up.

"Hehe, Just checking up on you kids, just making sure you guys don't try anything"

"Kakashi where has all my trust gone! I am not that type of girl!" I retorted.

"I'm tired, so if you all will be quiet…" Sasuke yawned.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Sasuke, this isn't even your house, and you tell us to be quiet…" I shook my head giggling.

Kakashi left, leaving me and Sasuke to fall into deep sleep. When I woke up I found Kakashi,

Sakura and Naruto giving me weird looks, and I gave them a confused look. Then I looked down to see Sasuke's arms wrapped around my waist.

I pretended to glare, and then smiled a devious smile.

"Pssh, Naruto, Get a bucket of water to wake sleepy head here, I can't get out" I whispered.

Sasuke tightened his grip on me and stirred. I gave an annoyed look since I couldn't get out of his grasp.

Sakura was still in Awe, and Kakashi looked as if he was going to punish Sasuke for getting so close to me. I guess he does act like a father around me…

Naruto brought in the bucket full of water, and smirked.

I ducked behind Sasuke's body.

_SPLASH!_

Sasuke was fully drenched, and glaring at Naruto.

Sakura snapped out of her trance, and I was just getting up casually out of the bed as if nothing happened.

Sasuke chased Naruto out of the house, still drenched, and Kakashi just laughed when Sakura had left to chase after them.

I grinned innocently.

"Shouldn't you go after them, and train them, The Chuunin exams are tomorrow"

"Yeah I should, but before I go, How is your training?" Kakashi asked.

I shrugged. "I'm training by myself now, but it's quite sad, I'll be leaving in a few months time…"

"Yeah, you should come back sometime,"

"Don't worry, I'm here for now, So off you go" I shooed Kakashi away.

I dressed in a loose, and thin purple dress, which slightly hanged from my shoulders.

I stretched out a bit, and went for my normal walk, tomorrow was Chuunin exams…_ I wonder how I will do…_

**~The Day of The First Exams~**

I entered the Academy where the first test was being held, and saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. I grinned and skipped towards them. I wore a grey long sleeved dress, it hanged from my shoulders and were a few inches from my knee up, and underneath was a purple tank top. I used my normal black boots, because as you know I HATE DOES NINJA SANDALS! Anyway, I continued to skip to them making no noise at all from my boots.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto" I sang.

They all turned their heads to see me. I grinned, and started to walk besides them.

"Are you guys excited?" I asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto cheered.

"Hn," Sasuke said ignoring my question.

"Motoko, if you're a child prodigy, wouldn't you already do the Chuunin exams?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, I don't believe in Rankings, Ninjas are all the same to me, so I exceeded the ranks without doing the actual test, but I'm here now because my Sensei made me" I replied casually.

"Heh, Well look what the cat dragged in" I heard someone chuckle from behind. I knew that voice from somewhere… but where… When I turned around I saw him…

I growled, causing Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to look behind in confusion.

"Wasashi…" I sneered. My mood just went upside down.

"Dear Sister, Why so mean? I haven't seen you since that day father took you away" He smirked. His blonde hair was spiked from the back, similar to Sasuke's hair but much shorter, and his eyes we're a brownish orange.

_This was my Step brother… And he has grown into an asshole… I recognized his blonde spiked hair, and brownish orange tinted eyes anywhere…_

"Sister…?" Naruto questioned.

"I am not part of the family anymore, So why don't you leave me alone" I crossed my arms.

"But don't you want to know how mother and father are?" Wasashi asked in a formal manner.

"I don't care if they die, and since when was your mother considered as my mother? I don't care what happens to YOUR family, and if you continue to annoy me I won't hesitate to kill you in the second exam, if you even make it, Loser," I hissed.

"Why, your very rude, I wonder who took care of you, they must be as weak as you, as for me I have exams to complete, and other people to talk to, bye Sister" He smirked before leaving with his hands shoved in his shorts.

"I'll Kill You Wasashi!" I growled. I don't care who he is, I won't let him speak of Pein and Konan like that.

"Oh, And father told me to give you this, He said you need all the help you can get because you are so weak…" He replied before throwing me a case, and when I opened it, I saw a black sash, with a sword.

"Just kidding, Its from that disgusting dead mothers of yours, and Father needed to throw some unneeded things away"

I saw the Uchiha emblem on the sword handle, and I looked up to growl at the place he once stood in.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"That there was my asshole of a step brother…" I replied.

"Why don't you live with your family?" Sakura asked, being as nosy as ever.

"My family abandoned me when I was 4 in the snow, left for dead, and that's all you'll need to know" I replied with no emotion.

_I shouldn't go all mopey because of Wasashi… Err.. I hate that Son of A –ahem- No need to swear in the head… You can get your revenge on Wasashi later in the exams… He will get what is coming for him for insulting my birth mother._

"How could your family just abandon you like that!" Sakura gasped.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed a little irritated with the issue of family.

"My father abandoned me for his new family 'step mother, and step brother' and my mother died giving birth to me, so technically, My entire family is dead, because in my eyes my father is long gone and dead," I sighed.

_They didn't really need to know about my family, but Guess it will have to come out sooner or later…_

"Motoko sounds so cruel" Naruto shivered slightly whispering to Sakura.

_I'm going to kill Wasashi… That son of a bitch is going down…_

**A/N:**

**Poll Rank:**

**1. Sasuke (23 Votes)**

**2. Other (19 Votes)**

**3. Itachi (13 votes)**

**4. Kakashi (2 Votes)**

**Vote now, Because everyone has a chance with Motoko still :D and thank you to the 50+ people who voted Please Review (fanfictioners) or rate (Quizillers)**


	15. What strange People

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 14: What Strange People….**

My grip on the sword tightened.

_Calm down Motoko, you shouldn't reveal your old self too soon…_

"Come on guys, you might be late, I'll see you in the pre-exam room since I've already handed my application in" I fake smiled, running up the stairs cheerfully.

I walked into the room, seeing it filled with ninjas from all over the ninja world, and something caught my eye. I saw sound village head bands…

_Orochimaru's minions... so where is he…_

I had heard from Pein that Orochimaru left to make his own village, and that he wasn't a threat so there was no need to worry about him.

Everyone in the room turned their gaze on me. I glared at them In return.

"Heh, whose the little girl? She probably is a rookie, looks weak, she won't even pass the first exam" someone whispered.

I hate when people underestimate me, and this guy will find out the hard way about things. I took out my sword and slightly wield it, before cutting his cheek slightly in a flash. I was in a crouch position, and grinned behind the male who commented on me.

"Don't underestimate me, because next time, you'll have to say bye bye to that big head of yours" I said coldly before putting my recently received sword back in its sash.

Everyone was shocked from my speed and accuracy, and a silence fell into place. I smirked as no one dared to comment about me. It was a stupid move, I know, But I hate anyone who underestimate me, that downfall of mine will be the death of me one day…

I turned around to see all 9 rookies enter the room, and flashed step beside them.

They were all talking to each other about something, then stopped when they noticed I was there.

"H-hell-oo, Y-your that g-girl from the a-cademy right? Motoko?" A shy looking girl stuttered. She was a hyuuga, I could tell by her pale eyes.

"Yeah, And your Hinata Hyuuga," I smiled.

"Hey, Motoko, Aren't you like a child prodigy, why are you here?" a guy with a spiked up pony tail asked in a bored tone.

"I don't do exams, I surpass ranks yet I don't get ranked myself, and why I'm here now, is because my sensei told me to, and I have some business here" I replied.

"You talk more than you do, show us what you got" a guy with a hood on, and a dog that rested on his shoulder said. The dog slightly whimpered as I gazed at it. "Never mind, Akamaru can already sense your ability, I am staying away from you when it comes to combat"

"So, I don't know all of your names, I am Motoko, as you probably already know"

"Shikamaru," The guy with the bored tone spoke.

"Kiba" The guy with the dog answered.

"Ino," The girl with the long blonde hair said, flicking her hair slightly then gazing back at Sasuke. _Guess she is another fangirl of his…_

"Choji" a guy spat out, as chip pieces came out of his munching mouth.

"Shino…" A guy with dark glasses, and a hood spoke.

I then noticed an older guy, standing with them; he had grey hair and glasses, he stood there quietly, and looked as if he was observing me. His skill level was much more than of those here already, so I'm guessing he isn't here to become a Chuunin either. I smirked.

"Whose he?" I pointed.

"Kabuto, Miss…?" His voice slightly faded.

"heh, like I'll tell you my last name, just call me Motoko" I coldly replied. I don't like this guy, I don't trust him, and one thing for sure, is that he isn't who he appears to be. The man named Kabuto kept eyeing me, which made me growl softly.

_Seems like there's a lot of people around here like that…_

Then the examiner came in, shouting at us, and calling us into the room. People started to murmur, and walked into different exam rooms.

I sighed and followed team 7, and the other teams in front.

I sat beside a tall looking man, and I smirked, as I could tell he too wasn't here for the Chuunin exams. He seems to have the same skill yet more lower, than the examiner… but what is he doing here…

My sense to tell what person's skill level is comes handy sometimes…

I didn't pay much attention to the examiner, but I did hear a few sentences about not cheating, points, and more stuff about cheating.

They cared more about cheating than the actual thing it seems… The exam had started, and the questions were not questions genins could answer. They would look like extreme questions you would give to skilled ninjas like jonins… In the corner of my eye I could see the man sitting beside me already had answers down. Well I think if they wanted us to cheat, we need someone to cheat from. I smirked, gazing everywhere, and it looked like no one had thought of it yet… I mean it was only the first minute…

I closed my eyes, activating my very own special ability making my dark purple eyes have a tint of red, that not even the examiners could see. This eye could see everything, from names, to even when a person is lying.

I processed the questions, and the answers started to appear, faintly on the paper, and I started to trace it out. There is no need for cheating when I have eyes like these. I couldn't make the words clearly because for that I would need my eyes to be totally red, but even if it is faint, I could still get the answers.

I put my hand up, and the ninjas watching for people cheating looked at me.

"What is it?" The examiner said coldly.

"I'm done" I grinned.

The ninjas around the room looked at me as if I was crazy, some didn't bother, while others were trying to cheat. I could tell some people already knew about having to cheat in order to answer the questions, but a majority didn't.

"It has only been the first 15 minutes," The examiner replied.

"So, I'm done"

"Did you see her cheat?" He asked the ninjas around the room, they all shook their head in response. The man came and looked over my paper. Then one of the ninajs around the room called out a team number, and told them to leave, because one of their members cheated 5 times.

"Correct answers. You have to sit here for the remainder of the test though" He replied, going back to the front of the room.

Minutes passed, and more teams were being called out, and had to leave. A lot of people talked back but were ignored and kicked out.

There were a few left, The ninjas from the sand, the rookie ninjas, and a few others.

"Okay, Times up, now for the last question, this will determine if you pass or fail, and you would never be able to participate ever again! So listen up, if you don't want to do this final question you must leave at one!" The examiner ordered.

A few people mumbled and left, and my gaze went to Naruto, he shook slightly, and then punched in the air claiming he will never give up, and to bring on the question. People around grinned, and nodded. It seems his little outburst gave confidence to some ninjas around.

"So no one else will be leaving.." The man started. "Good, You all pass the first test!" He grinned.

"WHAT! WHAT ABOUT THE LAST QUESTION!" someone exclaimed.

The examiner blabbed about the test, I didn't really pay attention. I didn't need to know what I already knew.

Suddenly a girl crashed into the room grinning.

"Anko, you came too early!" The man behind her exclaimed. The last few bits of confetti fell to the ground and the girl spoke in a strong voice, it was almost an order as she told us that the second exam will start soon. In the forest of Death, and we had a few moments to ourselves.

I walked out of the room with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"That test was soo hard" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not really," I grinned.

"How did you get it all down in 15 minutes, it took me part of the time to just figure it out!" Sakura exclaimed in response.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you, Literally," I grinned.

Sakura closed her mouth, and some guy with an odd haircut came in front of us, with his team right behind him. One was a hyuuga, and another had brown hair tied in two buns.

The very thicked haired eye browed guy challenged Sasuke to a match.

I sat on the railings, while everyone started to watch the match.

"So, who are they?" I asked.

"The guy fighting Sasuke is rock lee, the girl is TenTen, and the guy over there is with the long hair is Neji, we just met them today." Sakura replied, as she watched the fight.

_Rock lee… The way he is dressed seems to prove he does Taijutsu, but at which level is he at… _

The fight started a while ago, and Sasuke had activated his Sharingan copying some of Rock Lee's moves, but Rock lee was much too fast. Now Rock lee is unraveling his bandages… Which could only mean one thing… Just as Rock lee was going to strike Kakashi, and another Sensei came to stop the fight…

"That was boring…" I sighed, leaning against the railing more.

"You, State your name" A manly voice ordered. I turned around to face the guy named Neji.

"Why should I" I replied, in an uninterested voice.

"Or would you like to battle me to earn my name? You win, you get my name, I win, you leave me to be" I proposed.

"That is a waste of Chakra if I verse you," Neji replied bluntly.

"I am flattered, your not underestimating me, ah, but it must be because of those eyes, being able to see the chakra points right" I pointed out.

"Your knowledge is limited…" He insulted.

I gave him a slight glare before kicking him in the stomach unexpectedly, really hard, making him crash into the wall behind.

"Well maybe to you my knowledge is limited, but who finished the test in 15 minutes, and kicked your ass just now?" I asked.

Neji growled, as he got up, dusting off the last pieces of wall on him.

"That was a cheap shot, Lets see how you face my attacks!" He shouted, just as he was going to run to me, his Sensei stopped him.

"Neji calm down, or you'll be doing laps like rock lee" The sensei said softly. He dressed much like Rock lee, or should I say Rock lee dressed much like him.

"So you must be the Motoko I've been hearing a lot about, I'm Might Gai, Pelase to meet you" He was going to kiss my hand before Kakashi punched him in the face.

"This is why I was put as her guardian, to protect people like you" Kakashi sighed, as he read his book.

"I'm going to go to everyone, bye Kakashi, Bye Other People I don't Know" I grinned, jumping off the railing, and landing in a crouch position before running off.

**A/N:**

Poll Rank

Sasuke **(29 Votes)**

Others **(26 Votes)**

Itachi **(17 Votes)**

Kakashi **(2 Votes)**

**Ren: Since I posted my last chapter I had more than 15 new votes Thank you to the 70+ People who voted, and Thank you to those who reviewed, Messaged, and rated!**

Motoko: TwT One more chapter till **–This part has been censored out-**

Itachi: When am I coming in?

Ren: Oh, In the next 2 chapters, Most likely, depends how much I type for chapter 16 :D

Ren: Oh, and if your thinking I type quite fast sometimes, I don't its just I stay 2 chapters a head of what I post up, just incase something comes up, so I always have something to post :D

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following people**

_From Quizilla:_

**Azrael13**

**LifeisAParadox**

**Backtothepast (Made a Banner for me)**

**Frogdemon**

**DMGirl07**

**RoseUchiha13**

_From Fanfiction:_

**ixEraser**

**ThAnhM**

**LaughingAngelsGibberish**

**7thDwarf**

**Musa**

**Usagi323**

**Shinobi89**

**YinxYang**

**JNottle**

**Childofflameandwave**

**Rebbeca Uchiha**

**Lovelyanimeangel**

**Sonic52**


	16. Captured Kisses

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**A/N: For all you Sasuke Fans, Here comes Sasuke's Moment With Motoko, and to all you Itachi fans, don't worry He will come in soon, very soon, but there is also another person who gets a moment with Motoko… Who…? Well you have to read this chapter to find out!**

**Volume 15: Captured… Kisses…**

Everyone was getting ready for the Forest of Death exam, and I was searching through the people for a certain someone. I could sense his aura, but t could just be someone else…

And there he was… Orochimaru… In a disguise… He looked up to gaze a upon me, and smirked a creepy smirk. I quickly dashed far away; I needed to send a message back home…

I took out a piece of paper, and wrote a message, and used the Origami jutsu that Konan taught me. It folded into a butterfly, and started to fly away.

I heard some rustles in the bush behind me, so I slightly took out my sword, preparing to attack. Once I saw Sasuke's figure, I puffed out, and slid my sword back in.

"You're a bit jumpy," Sasuke stated.

"That wasn't jumpy, it was instinct…" I replied.

"You seem down" Sasuke said standing next to me.

"I guess…"

"I was meaning to ask you, if Wasashi was your brother, is he…"

"No, he has nothing of our blood, he has no characteristics of our blood… His real father died… So yeah… My father is his stepfather…" I interrupted.

"Hn, He really is a jerk huh… He doesn't know respect…"

"I'll teach him a lesson in this exam…"

"Are you going to kill him?" Sasuke asked me calmly, and coolly.

"Huh… No… Unless I get orders too… But I hardly doubt he is a threat…"

"What do you mean orders? Don't you not belong to any village?"

"For me to know, and your little head not to worry about, There is much more to me than anyone here would know about" I grinned.

"Tell me, you always seem to avoid your past…"

"The past is the past, you only need to worry about the present and future" My eyes turned to my natural eye colour black…

"Your eyes are black…"

"They are my natural eyes, I would show you my other natural eye colour, but there are people around here… People who aren't here for the chuunin exams…. It feels almost like a trap…." I laid down, looking up at the sky.

"You make no sense Motoko"

"That's good, Cause it is only for me to understand and figure out,"

Sasuke shook his head slightly, before Laying beside me.

"Motoko, I've been meaning to ask you this…"

"Go on…"

"What do you think would've happened if Kakashi didn't run in the room?"

I blushed slightly as I remembered what happened.

"We would've not fallen off the bed that made me land on you" I smoothly replied.

"Not that… err… I better do this, its now or never" Sasuke mumbled.

I looked at him in confusion as I turned to face him.

Out of no where his lips crashed into mine, leaving me speechless, and paralyzed. He had his arms around my waist, pushing me closer to deepen the kiss. I was still stoned, I didn't know what to do. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, and for a newbie at this, he was pretty good.

_Shit! Did I just say that.. .and… Why is he kissing me all a sudden… err… SASUKE WHY ARE YOU KISSING ME??!!! This is bad bad bad…._

I rolled on top of him slightly, not breaking the kiss at all, and kissed him back hesitantly.

_If the akatsuki are watching me now, I'm dead… Well not really, but but, I'll be… I don't know, I just didn't think I would be kissing Sasuke… I mean… I don't have feelings for him… not that I know of… Yet here I am kissing him… And I don't want to break his heart if I don't like him… Err. Love is so difficult… WHY AM I KISSING HIM BACK!!_

The Examiners had called for all teams to collect the scrolls and stand infront of an entrance, which made Sasuke break the one way kiss.

He got up and smirked, leaving me to stare at him as I lay on the floor.

"It would've been better if you did more work, but Guess we could do that later on"

I stood up, shaking my head wildly.

"What happened to the cold, and 'hn' making Sasuke! What have you done with him!" I laughed.

"He is right here, Hn" Sasuke replied, adding his famous 'Hn' in it.

"You better hurry up Motoko" Sasuke smirked before disappearing.

_Why did he kiss me… _

"Little Sister is growing up, Nice action going there, too bad I didn't get to try it out myself" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to face Wasashi.

"What do you mean you didn't try it out your self?" I said eyeing him, having my hand on my sword, ready to attack.

"Motoko, your much too slow for me," He whispered in my ear, somehow he had gotten right next to me, taking my sword away, and throwing it to the ground so I couldn't reach it.

"What on earth are you doing!" I shouted at him, as he grabbed my wrist, pushing me down to the ground.

"You are quite oblivious aren't you, even though our family hates you I've always taken a liking to you, your really cute you know, and it's a good thing I'm not blood related to you or this would've been called incest" He leaned down, brushing his lips on mine.

_HOW DID I NOT SENSE HIM!! IF HE DARES KISS ME I'M GOING TO KICK HIM WHERE IT HURTS!!!_

With full force Wasashi kissed me, hungrily, and with lust all around it,

I felt so dirty, why the hell is he kissing me! We have always hated each other, or so it seems, and now he is kissing me out of the blue…!

I was pinned down so it was hard to struggle against his fit body, so I did the only thing I could, I opened my mouth to bit his lip. I glared at him, as he backed off me only a tiny bit, but it was enough for my leg to kick him in the groin. This caused him to roll off me, leaving me to dash for it.

Just as I ran a few good meters, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Orochimaru himself, Grinning, as he saw me.

_Shit… Today is a bad day or what…_

"Hello Motoko," He said leaning in on me, grabbing my wrists, painfully and tightly.

I glimpsed down and saw my sword on his side.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD AND LET ME GO!" I shouted, as I struggled against him.

"Wasashi, you were meant to bring her to me, not play around then bring her" Orochimaru said looking behind me. Then he looked down at me, seeing me as I struggled before a smirk grew on his face. He leaned down, causing me to struggle even more. Something pierced my neck, making me feel limp, and paralyzed.

"What did you do to me!" I shouted, as he loosened his grip and now was carrying me bridal style.

_This is not what I trained for, I was not meant to be easily captured…I didn't think right and now I am being held by the man I had feared in getting to me… and I can't do anything now because of something he did to me_

"Let me go!" I faintly shouted as I felt my energy draining.

"Sorry Lord Orochimaru," Wasashi said bowing before him, and then smirked as he looked at me.

"Take her back to the village; I will be back after I get the other little Uchiha"

"Don't you dare touch Sasuke!" I shouted as Orochimaru gave me to Wasashi.

"And what can you do little girl, I'm surprised Your leader had let you go off on your own, you are quite the girl, skilled, and cute" Orochimaru said before leaving.

"You disgust me!" I said softly, as my entire body became dead, and I blacked out, making my head rest on Wasashi's Chest.

"_You know, all great ninjas fall at some point," I remembered Pein tell me… I guess this is one of my falls…_

**Sidelines With The Characters**

_Motoko: TwT this was why I was soo upset! I hate Orochimaru with Passion, and Wasashi is a bastard too! I'm kick his ass for kissing me!_

_Wasashi: I'm actually not a bastard really, but in the story I am :P And I loved the part where I kissed Motoko, though I'm not sure I liked the part where she kicked me in the –cringes as he remembers-_

_Motoko: . See that's what you get Wasashi for Kissing me_

_Sasuke: Damn, I should've stayed to protect You! _

_Motoko: Notice how you always leave me and I end up being taken away?_

_Itachi: Everyone is getting action besides me!_

_Kakashi: and me… _

_Motoko: You guys will be known as pedophilers ya know_

_Itachi: I'm already a criminal, I can live with that too_

_Kakashi: -Winks- it could be our little secret_

_Motoko: Men… -shakes her head-_

_Deidara: I wanna be in the story!_

_Ren: I want Suigetsu in the story 33_

_Motoko: you're the writer Baka, Your allowed to do what ever_

_Ren: *Glints* -writes a lemon with Motoko in it-_

_Motoko: ._. Your dead… -Hits Ren with her scythe-_

_Ren: Itai! Itai! w Ouch! Ouch! Bye Everyone! _

_Motoko: -Still hits Ren-_

_Ren: Ouch! And Don't Forget to Rate/Review _

**Note to Quiziller Readers:**

**Please Rate, Because I get a lot of views yet only 3 people bothered to rate! It only takes 2 seconds . and message me if you want, but other than that Most importantly RATE!!! Thank you D: **

**A/N:**

**WOOO 3 Updates In a row (stretched in a 3 day time period)**

**:D I just finished the next chapter, but it won't be out till I finished the chapter 18 **

**From. The No.1Suigetsu Fangirl**

**-cough- I mean… Ren –shifty eyes- D:**


	17. Paralyzed

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 16: Paralyzed**

"_So she's the girl Orochimaru told us about those many years ago…" _

"_She's Cute isn't she?"_

"_I guess, she doesn't look like much…"_

"_Yeah, But we'll see what she has got, Lord Orochimaru has set up many tests for her…"_

"_When do you think she'll wake up?"_

"_Soon, we had to knock her out with much more than we expected, her body is very strong, guess maybe that's one of the reasons Orochimaru wants her…"_

"_I'm going to have fun with this…"_

"_So am I…"_

I stirred a bit; I didn't want to wake up to this nightmare. I could hardly move as I felt chains holding me in place. **(How cliché? But that's what happens when people don't want you moving escaping yeah?)**

I was hearing unfamiliar voice, with some comments made by Wasashi too. I felt weak still, what ever they gave me; it was probably way more than you should give anyone. I'm going to get the biggest headache ever…

_You're worrying about a headache, more than escaping!_

_Well… If I know Strong ninjas like Orochimaru, actually scratch that… Weak, Cowardly, Slightly strong ninjas like Orochimaru, he will want to see what I can do… and If I act weak, then he will try to dispose of me, then, It will be my chance to escape :D I will kick his ass when he tries to kill me… or his minions…_

_Right… Smart!_

_Why am I talking to myself?_

_No your thinking…_

_Am I crazy then?_

_No, Thinking isn't a form of crazy… I guess I don't think so_

_You're not even meant to be thinking!_

_Yeah sure what ever you say… But I'm here so I'll think!_

_Err… Time to wake up I guess…_

_HEADACHE TIME_

_Err… Damn noisy head…. Err…_

I moved a bit, fluttering my eyes opening, and adjusting to the dim light. Though I could see everything clearly…

_Shit! My Eyes activated without me realizing!_

"What pretty red eyes you have, are they natural?" A manly dark voice said in the brighter part of the cell, well I would call it that because there were bars surrounding me, and chains holding me to the wall, and my feet too were chained off.

"Why should I tell you?" I said with a rusty voice, as my throat was dehydrated.

"Here Drink, we can't have you dying" The guy was named Kimimaro Kaguya, as I saw it written over him. He had a unique look. Bone looking things were all over his body, and he had a very serious look on his face. He opened the cell gate and put a drink up to my mouth.

"I rather die, than drink anything coming from here"

"You are as stubborn as Wasashi tells us"

"Well you can go tell Wasashi he can go fuck himself!"

"But it won't be any fun without you Motoko" I heard Wasashi say as he came into the room.

"What nice eyes, how did you get them, they don't look like Sharingan eyes to me"

I stayed quiet; they didn't need to know anything.

"She won't drink it" Kimimaro said emotionlessly.

"Well then I'll force her to" Wasashi smirked, walking closer to me.

I had a straight face on, as Wasashi came closer. He took the cup, drinking it, till his mouth was full, and kissing me, forcing me to drink the water. I couldn't handle it anymore so I gulped it down.

"Fuck You!" I shouted, getting a bit of my energy back.

"It would be a pleasure if you'd join me" Wasashi smirked.

"You're sick,"

"Now, tell me how did you get those pretty little red eyes" Wasashi asked calmly. The guy Kimimaro leaned back onto the wall, staring at me with interest.

_Silence…._

"Tell me god damn it!" Wasashi shouted, chocking me and lifting me up (making me stand), with his hands. (Well how else could he choke you?)

I spat in his face, smirking, because I knew he wasn't allowed to kill me.

Wasashi growled, and walked out of the room. Leaving me to fall back down.

"You are feisty, and don't give in easily, part 1 completed," Kimimaro spoke.

"I don't give in at all,"

Two words… "The water"

"That isn't the same thing… It was practically forced down"

"So who's the girl in the chains?" I heard a female voice come in. Tayuya was faintly written across her. I guess my eyes were deactivating…

"Hmm… Interesting… I can't see your eyes now… Are you closing them?" Kimimaro asked.

"Kimimaro, answer my question!" The female ordered.

"Chill Tayuya,"

"Her name is Motoko, Orochimaru is very interested in her, and I can see why…" Kimimaro answered as he faced the girl.

"Heh, why would anyone see anything in that shit"

"She is a student of the Akatsuki Leader, and we'll be testing her skills, also she has been very stubborn and not doing anything, besides the spitting and annoying Wasashi"

"So that's why he was fuming and walking around cursing" A fat guy said coming in. I couldn't read his name, because my eyes were finally deactivated.

"It's so dark in here" A voice whined.

"Sakon, Glad you can make it" Another guy sighed.

In an instant the lights turned on, killing my eyes, with the flash of light.

"Err… Too bright… Headache" I mumbled.

Tayuya gasped. "Is she a demon…? Look at her eyes…."

"Interesting, black eyes, no pupil in sight, and no reflecting, maybe she is a demon" A blue haired guy commented.

I was too busy thinking of ways to escape, and suddenly I saw a flash of blue right in my face. "Err… What are you doing?"

"Taking a closer examination, you're quite pretty, if I do say so I, too bad you're all dirty…" The blue haired guy said eyeing me.

"Hm…" I really did not care what they had to say.

"Part 2, Lets see your battle skills" Kimimaro said walking towards me, slightly glaring at the blue haired guy.

"May I ask something?"

"Depends…"

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week"

"I must be hungry… though I don't think I am yet,"

"Just wait for the hungry pang, and before part 2, I'll get you something to eat"

And he was correct, the hungry pang hit me. Wish I didn't mention it. I groaned, and would've held onto my stomach if I wasn't chained up.

"Sakon, Watch her, the others, don't touch her!" Kimimaro ordered. Maybe he was second in command or something.

Sakon smirked, as he was alone with me.

"What to do with a pretty girl chained to the wall, hmm" He thought out loud.

"You can let me out first" I said.

"I'm not dumb; I would like a taste of those pink lips of yours though"

_What's up with everyone! SERIOUSLY! Do I have a sign that says Kiss ME or something! _

**(Ren: ~Makes a sign for Motoko, and sticks it to her forehead~ there: D)**

"Sakon, you can leave now" Kimimaro said darkly.

Sakon sighed, slightly glaring at Kimimaro before leaving, with his hands in his pockets.

**(Does he even have pockets? Well I don't know, so let's just say that ._.)**

"Eat" Kimimaro put a fruit in front of my mouth, expecting me to eat it. I shook my head, glaring at him.

"Fine, I'll tell Wasashi to force you again" He sighed.

"Fine" I mumbled.

I took a bite out of the fruit, and then swallowed. "Wasn't bad was it?"

"Did you poison it? Or put more crap to knock me out?" I asked coldly.

"No, Your much more important alive, than dead"

"That's such a cliché thing to say you know," I rolled my eyes.

"Its true, anyway, now that you finished eating, lets see what you got"

The chains fell to the ground, and I rubbed my sore, red wrists.

"Better now isn't it? Those will stay off you if you obey Lord Orochimaru"

_Hehe, Fuck you! Like I'll ever obey him…._

"We need to get you cleaned up, so Tayuya will come in soon and help you out"

When he left, Tayuya came in, The pink haired girl from before. She was quite pretty, if she wasn't one of Orochimaru's minions.

"Heh, Here are your clothes, Hurry up, I'll be waiting outside" She said coldly and handing me the clothes which look like typical Sound ninja clothing.

_This would be a perfect time to escape. _

I threw the clothes to the ground.

Then I smirked, and opened the bathroom window, and when I jumped out, I felt a Zap run through my body as I reached the ground. Kimimaro stood infront of me, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Now, I'll have to bath you, because you're paralyzed and can't be trusted"

I would have replied, only if I wasn't paralyzed, and felt weak. I was limp as he carried me; bridal style **(isn't there another word to describe that? Seriously, It sounds like Motoko is getting married ._.")**

Tayuya wasn't in front of the bathroom door anymore, so I guessed Kimimaro was serious about bathing me.

I really couldn't fight back… _But it was better Kimimaro than Orochimaru or worse WASASHI…_ That sent a shiver down my spine.

Before Kimimaro let the water run, steaming up the room, he set me down on the cold hard floor, letting me rest my head on the cold, and slightly damp wall.

"Still paralyzed I see" He said emotionlessly.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything, I really couldn't care less about what is underneath" He assured.

He slipped off my dress slowly, taking in what was right in front of him. I would glare if I wasn't paralyzed. I coughed softly, which caused Kimimaro to snap out of his trance and continued to undress me.

When I finally was fully naked, Kimimaro slightly struggled to not stare at my body, I could tell because he 'tried' lifting me up, holding me body so I could go into the water.

Now for the hard part… The cleaning part…

**(Ren: I wouldn't mind Sugietsu doing that ;D || Motoko: -sighs- Great More Torture in the next chapter… –hint the sarcasm-)**

**A/N:**

**Don't Forget to Review (fanfiction) or Rate (Quizilla)**

**One more chapter till Itachi comes in!**

**Also What do you think Itachi should do with Motoko? ;) I'm up for Ideas So Message or Review your Ideas **


	18. I m Starting to Hate Kisses

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 17: I'm Starting To Hate Kisses**

"You should try relaxing more, your tense" Kimimaro stated emotionlessly as he washed my body, and scrubbed it gently.

"hmm" I replied, still not relaxing. I mean would you if you were unable to move much, AND had a guy washing you…. Though it was good he didn't gawk at my body, or any of those things, just a few glances here and there nothing more.

"You'll get used to it here, and if you stop trying to escape you could probably bath yourself without me"

I wanted to say 'pfft, yeah like I'm going to get caught next time, I'll be more careful next time' But as you could see I was still paralyzed and couldn't say anything, besides make a few noises.

"Your all done, can you move yet?"

"A bit, I'll be alright getting out of the bath…" I said emotionlessly, and weakly. **(I'm surprised there was no 'moment' there… ;) there might be one later…)**

_I hope Kimimaro didn't notice my seal mark on my back… I feel like I'm some lab rat or something being examined and tested …. Err… though I don't think anyone would miss it… just hope he is nice enough to not mention it… pfft… actually… I'm dead… Sound ninjas are… err… I don't know how to explain it… I just hate them… Stupid Orochimaru minions…_

**~With Sasuke, When the preliminary exam started~**

"Where's Motoko?" Sasuke asked.

"I haven't seen her either…" Kakashi thought as well., But he didn't want to worry his team.

"Maybe she didn't make it?" Sakura suggested. Sasuke glared at Sakura, making her shut up.

"I'll ask the examiners what happened… we'll just worry about your fight now Sasuke" Kakashi said. "Don't over do it, I'm already letting you battle, and after this, we'll worry about your curse mark" He whispered in Sasuke's ear.

**~Back in the Leaf Village, after the second exam (after sealing sasuke) ~**

"You sure Motoko didn't turn up for the second exam!" Kakashi exclaimed. He had been worried ever since there was news about Motoko disappearing, or even worse being kidnapped.

"We had a witness saying a boy around her age with blonde hair, and orange tinted eyes carry her away, speeding off with her unconscious" An anbu reported.

"We have no traces, Sorry Kakashi" a female said.

"And you can't go on a wild goose chase, you have your team to worry about, we'll be looking around for the girl" She continued. Her purple hair blew in the wind as she spoke to Kakashi.

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair. "This might be linked with the breaking in… Motoko must be of something of importance…"

"OR something so bad, that people were ordered to kidnap or maybe assassinate"

"She is quite bright, talented, did you know she finished the first exam in 15 minutes, no cheating what so ever, well not that anyone saw, which is quite impressive" an examiner commented.

"There must be something about her not reported, most of her files are…"

"Empty…"

"There isn't anything about her uprising, her last name, blood trait or anything besides finishing the snow academy as a child prodigy, and her age being 11"

"Do you think Orochimaru is behind this?"

"Don't go assuming that Kakashi"

"Orochimaru did mention something about Motoko,"

"Don't worry, we'll handle all of this" The purple haired girl stated, before jumping out of the window speeding off.

**~Back to Motoko (Note that this is after the preliminary exams)~**

"Err… These clothes are… big…" I said looking at what I was wearing. It was a very loose purple long sleeve, with sound ninja undergarments.

"Your figure is slightly small, yet mature and fit, anyway, all sound ninja clothing are loose"

"Err…. What did you mean by the first statement Kimimaro?" I asked.

"Nothing…"

"Fine fine"

"Orochimaru will be in the room, and the first people you will fight are the sound four"

"You mean those four weird looking people, no offense…" I calmly replied.

"And you call us weird…" He scoffed.

"Lets get this over and done with" _Hah! Yeah right that I will! I'm just going to sit there and annoy the shits out of them!_

We walked through the hallway, Kimimaro was close behind because he didn't want to risk the chance of me escaping.

When we got to a room, he pushed me inside, and there Orochimaru sat. In the far end of the room, with Wasashi smirking, and his other little bitches around him.

"Glad you could join us Motoko, I really can't wait till you join us" Orochimaru grinned that creepy smile of his as usual.

I glared at him.

"I heard that you tried to escape, pretty pathetic Motoko" Wasashi commented.

"Lets see what you have" Orochimaru gave gestures to the blue haired guy Sakon, pink haired Tayuta, and the other two weird unnamed minions.

I just sat on the floor.

"Pfft, like I'll show you what I got" I replied, never ending my death glare.

"Attack" Orochimaru commanded almost with a hint of annoyance.

I watched them as they speeded, and started to perform jutsu's. They were going to try and make this difficult for me aren't they…? Guess I'm not liked much… well actually that would be better… I think the men here like me just a bit too much…especially Wasashi…

Just as they were going to attack, I smirked, standing up, and moving aside so the so called Sound-four collided with each other. I saw Kimimaro prepare to attack, as well with Wasashi.

"Your fast" Orochimaru grinned. I smiled sweetly, before dashing out of my room. Yeah I'm fast, and that's come in handy when I need to escape, and I wasn't going to stay here any longer.

_Hah, they really think I was going to continue fighting… I am no coward… They are just so mean in fighting a defenseless girl… And they are quite dumb to not use sound attacks on me, cause I do have a very acute hearing ability. Damn it… Where is my scythe necklace…?_

I was already outside and I could not risk going back in and getting captured again. At least it was raining; it would be good to cover my tracks.

I almost gasped as Kimimaro was in front of my holding my scythe necklace.

_Shit! Why am I always forgetting something… Hidan is going to kill me…_

"I know you want this Motoko…" Kimimaro said leaning against a tree.

"Hand it back, I don't have time for this" I replied. Alright, I'm not being nice now, I'm going to fight my way out of this!

I flashed step in front of Kimimaro and was going to punch him right on a pressure point, but he had moved fast, and pushed me onto the tree with my necklace around his neck.

_Why am I still being soft! This is my other downfall, I'm too nice for my own good, I can't bare killing someone yet if I need to I will mercilessly. Depends on if they are good or bad._

"Your speed is very much like mine, but I can tell you hold back so much"

"Whatever, I guess I can't escape now huh?" I pretended to be defeated.

"They are still inside, you do know that the sound village has a barrier around it, they put it up just incase you were going to escape, but I guess they didn't know that you are much more powerful than that, I saw that seal mark on you, what is it sealing! A demon?" Kimimaro asked, pinning me to a tree.

"I don't have a demon! I will not tell you what that seal is for!" I shouted at him.

He leaned forward, which made our foreheads touch and his cool breath breathe on mine.

"Then what was sealed… Tell me… and I won't turn you in…" He said slowly and softly.

"How would I know if I could trust you or not?" I asked.

"That is a risk you're going to have to take… or I could just get it out the hard way" He said it in a seductive tone.

He gripped my wrists tighter, causing me to slightly flinch.

"You won't be getting anything from me!" I growled.

"Your voice is annoying" He sighed. I was confused… _Random much?_ I then realized his lips pressed on mine, it was gentle and quick, though I didn't kiss back. His eyes looked in my empty eyes. Letting go of my wrists, to push away the damp hair that was partially covering my face, I closed my eyes as his slightly cold hands caressed my cheeks.

_I then remembered Sasuke's kiss… Men are so confusing… They hate me, They like me, they kiss me, yet I still haven't decided who to like yet… I feel really bad… I feel like a player or something… But I wasn't kissing them back… well besides Sasuke… and I wasn't the one leading them on, I mean, I showed no real interest in anyone… Er… I need to talk to someone about this… Anyway back to my Kimimaro situation… _

"Why are you acting so different Kimimaro…" I asked softly.

"I really don't know" He whispered in my ear, as he handed my scythe necklace back. I felt a sudden peace wash over me. I don't know what came over me; suddenly I was dragged back into the tree, leaving Kimimaro to stare where I just stood.

A Hand went over my mouth from yelling, making my words only sound like muffles.

"Quiet down Motoko, I enjoyed that little show of yours but I couldn't let you get carried away, Itachi will be furious when he hears about this" I heard a dark voice say.

"Zetsu…" I said as He left go of my mouth. I turned around and we were in another spot in the forest.

"Pein has ordered you to come home, after you let yourself get captured, Pein isn't in a good mood" Zetsu said facing his back to me. "Lets go"

I sighed, and shook my head frantically. _Whats wrong with me…?_

"And if your wondering why you weren't like yourself, its called hormones little girl" The darker Zetsu spoke.

"You make me sound like a sex wondering teen" I pouted.

"That would actually be nice…" Someone said, as they wrapped their arms around me waist, and rested their head on my shoulder.

"Itachi…" I slightly growled.

"I heard you were kissing my brother, then got kidnapped by that step brother of yours, am I correct?" Itachi said with a hint of jealousy.

"Why is someone jealous?" I asked.

"Have you noticed you kissed 3 boys in a one week period, you're a naughty little girl Motoko, I kind of like it, though kind of hate that you cheated on me, on people much more worthless and weak" Itachi said seductively. **(Motoko is new to this whole feeling, so don't go around thinking she is some slut, kissing all the guys…)**

"They kissed me! And the only person I kissed back was Sasuke!" I answered. "And they are not weak… well excluding Wasashi" I said softly.

Itachi turned me around to face him, and had his Sharingan pierced my Black eyes.

"If you weren't of importance to us, I would've killed you"

"Sure you would, Killing your problems is what you do best isn't it!" I shouted. Zetsu chuckled, watching from the sidelines.

"You are overreacting, just because she kissed your little brother Itachi" I heard Itachi's partner comment. Itachi turned to glare at Kisame, who just grinned back, and moved back a bit.

"Kisa-Kun! Ita is being mean" I pouted running to hug him, but couldn't get far without Itachi pulling me back, smashing me to his chest.

"What happened to the I Hating Itachi?" Zetsu teased.

"Shut up and lets go" Itachi ordered coldly.

"You guys are meant to go, I've got some other things to do" Zetsu said, making him sound suspicious.

Itachi still wouldn't let me go, and now was carrying me bridal style.

"Itachi, let me go, I thought you hated me" I whined. This position was really bothering me.

Itachi stayed silent, and continued to walk.

_This was going to be a long walk…_

**A/N:**

**If I don't get a Review or Rate I won't Update (Hey that rhythms) And The more Reviews I get the quicker I'll update!**

**And could anyone make a banner for me? (even though I can make them myself, its nice if other people chip in and make some banners)**

**If you want some photos of Motoko, Just type 'Motoko Uchiha' on and You'll find all the photos I've made for Motoko. Please do not steal my edits! Thank you!**

**Poll Results (Still Ongoing, Vote by Review, or The Poll On Quizilla)**

**Others (40 Votes)**

**Sasuke Uchiha (37 Votes)**

**Itachi (23 Votes)**

**Kakashi Hatake (2 Votes)**

**Wow… more than 100 People Votes ^w^ I'm happy, though Fanfiction hasn't been the greatest in views **

**I only get around 20 readers or more for my latest chapters, while on Quiziller I get around 100 (for my latest chapter)**

**Anyways, Thank you For Reading, Reviewing, Rating, And Messaging!**


	19. Itachis Damn Bare Chest

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 18: Itachi's Damn Bare Chest**

I ended up falling asleep on Itachi's chest. When I woke up, I saw Itachi's Sharingan Eyes, and our faces were inches away from each other.

"Itachi, Can I walk by myself today, you know I can walk" I said softly, looking away from his face.

"hmm…" He only replied in a noise, and tightened the grip he had on my waist. I rested my head on his chest, because I didn't know what else to do.

"_I don't get you Itachi…" I sighed._

"Don't… I don't get what I'm doing either, but lets just stay like this for a little longer…. Its been a while since I've relaxed and felt the comfort of someone…" He said nuzzling my neck.

_I feel guilty… I shouldn't have gotten close to anyone… and what about Sasuke… Wasashi can go die… And I wonder how Kimimaro is, I know for sure we won't work, because we are from two different criminal orgs and I think he knows it too… _

"You will probably have to return to say your leaving the village… But Pein will want to have a word with you and your bad behavior…" Itachi whispered.

"She's just going through a phase, every girl goes through it, I think Pein won't really get angry at her, she did give us good information" Kisame commented.

"Kisa-Kun Your awake" I smiled turning to look at Kisame.

"But I don't know about you and Itachi's relationship though, Itachi you might be getting a lecture yourself if your going to be with Motoko" Kisame smirked.

"I AM NOT WITH ITACHI!" I shouted at Kisame. Itachi released me from the embrace, and I charge at Kisame.

"Kisa-Kun! Come back here" I shouted as Kisame started to run off with his fishy sword.

"We'll go without him…" Itachi said running his hand through his hair.

"Do you always do that Itachi?"

"Do what?"

"Run your hand through your hair?"

"Well do you always have to scare and annoy everyone?"

"I'm scary! YAY!" I cheered.

"Come on lets go," Itachi said grabbing my hand dragging me.

"Ita-Kun! I don't need you to hold my hand" I whined. Itachi let go my hand roughly and walked off.

_What's up in his butt? _

**~Back At HQ~**

"Motoko, Your back, I heard about the Orochimaru incident, I'm very sorry we didn't get you earlier" Pein apologized when I ran to hug him.

"Pein-Sama, It's alright, but its too bad I didn't finish it" I said sadly.

"You'll have to return to the Village and tell them your leaving, and tell them about Orochimaru, and say you ran away, and I'll have to talk to you about your behavior later… but Its good to know your safe now"

"But I did, kind of ran away, anyway, I'll see you around Sensei, and I'll leave after tomorrow, I've missed everyone here" I waved bye to Pein, and skipped inside the HQ.

"Moto-Chan, Your back so soon, Un!" I heard Deidara call out.

"DEI DEI CHAN!!!" I smiled, running to hug him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT UN!" He growled playfully.

"But I love you! What else am I meant to call you?"

"Looks like the little kid is back" I heard Sasori sighed.

"Puppet-Chan! Your Mean! I am not little!" I pouted.

Deidara picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride, though it was slightly awkward when his hand-mouths were nibbling my leg, slightly tickling me.

"I didn't get a chance to use your clay Dei-Dei" I said sadly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You left all your stuff back at leaf village, un?"

"Yes, Un" I mocked.

"Don't tease the way I speak, Un"

"Pfft, Why would I, Un" I poked my tongue out. "I'm returning back to the leaf village after tomorrow to sign out, since I had missed out on the second exam"

"You staying there till Itachi, and Kisame Pick you up, Un"

"I am not a little kid, I can go back myself"

"But won't you miss your Friends, Un"

"I guess… But I don't want to face a certain someone because I know he will be heart broken"

"From what I heard It is the little Uchiha boy, Un" Deidara winked.

"Shut up! Un!" I laughed.

"So, how's everyone?" I asked.

"Everyone seemed tensed when they heard you were kidnapped, even the ones that seems to hate you like Hidan and everyone was worried, either because you could spill the Akatsuki's secrets, or if you were safe or not"

"They have no faith in me…"

"Ow, Don't be sad Un, Your just very young,"

"I'm tired Dei-Dei, I'm going to sleep on you" I said yawning, as I rested my head on Deidara's back.

…_.zz….zzz…Z…z…._

"_She's Cute when she sleeps, Un"_

"_Deidara, she's way to young for you" Sasori lectured._

"_But, Un, I like her, Un, she cute, and so innocent, un"_

"_Yeah, But then you've got Itachi as Competition,"_

"_Heh, She won't pick him, Un, He is always mean to her"_

"_She probably is taken already, by the little Uchiha"_

"_No, She's still single, un, She told me she doesn't want to break the Uchiha bastards heart, un, I still got a chance, un"_

I started to stir, feeling uncomfortable, and when I woke up, I saw Sasori sitting in a chair on the opposite side of me, and Deidara, bending down, our face inches apart. I yawned, and wacked Deidara on the head.

"Ow, un, What was that for, un!" Deidara asked rubbing his head.

"For leaning so close to me while I sleep!" I replied.

"Ah, but your so cute Moto-Chan, Un"

"Your Beautiful too Dei-Dei, but You don't see me watching you while you sleep!" I retorted.

"But he wouldn't know, cause he was sleeping" Sasori said out of the blue.

"Shut Up Saso-Chan!"

I yawned and stretched out. "Hmm…."

"Leader said you will need to pack, and stay in the Leaf Village till Itachi, and Kisame come to do their mission"

"I'm Hungry, Lets eat!" I said, ignoring Sasori. "On Wards To The Kitchen!" I cheered.

"hehe, bout' that, Un" Deidara laughed nervously.

"Don't tell me you blew up the kitchen!" I said narrowing my eye brows.

"Fine, I won't tell you, Un"

"DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, using his full name.

"Motoko, Shut up!" Itachi said appearing out of no where. I instantly shut up, seeing that Itachi was half naked, with just a towel covering his waist and below.

**A/N:**

**Oooohhhh… Itachi's Naked… TAKE THE TOWEL OFF!!!! –cough- I mean… GET SOME CLOTHES.. yeah… Clothes… haha, Well for those who wanted some Itachi scenes there you go… nothing major sorry… but hey… Motoko has enough guys kissing her… for now… ;) **

_Motoko: YAY DEIDEI CAME IN I Missed Him ^w^_

_Ren: :O This story is coming to an end, but there will be a sequel called 'Black Cloak, Red Clouds, One Organization: The akatsuki' It wont end till chapter 20 or so…Depending what ending scenes will be there_

_Motoko: WOOO That When Rurounii's other character comes in aye! Saya-Chan, Sasori's Fiancé hehe! (That was a spoiler) _

_Ren: She knows all the spoilers for my upcoming sequel :P Rurounii Is A Lucky Bish, She gets to know my future plans for this story _

_**~As For Requests (Quizilla)~ **__Please, If you are sending a request, put the message title as 'request' because I get a lot of mail, and It is very confusing on which one Is just normal talk, and which ones are requests I must do! _


	20. Time is running out

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

**Volume 19: Time is running out**

"ITA-KUN GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" I shouted, covering my eyes with my hand.

"I like it like this," He replied. "And Pein told me to tell you, Meet him his office now" Itachi replied more seriously. **(. no Nothing is going to happen with Motoko and Pein… but this does remind me of my Itachi x Pein lemon :L Read it if ya want, its short but good)**

"Cya later Dei-Dei, Saso-Chan, And Half Naked Ita-Kun" I laughed as I dashed off into the direction of Pein's office.

When I arrived in Pein's room he was sitting at his desk, looking slightly tense.

"I heard you've been getting close to some people when you were at the village…" Pein said emotionlessly.

"Not intentionally"

"I don't care what you do in your life, as long as it doesn't jeopardize this organization and your own safety, alright," Pein said straight forward.

"I thought you were going to lecture me…" I said in a thankfully-he-didn't manner.

"And why would I do that Motoko?" He asked slightly amused.

"Because I got really close to people" I said looking down.

"Your only young still, I can't expect you not to get close to anyone"

"So You're… not Mad?"

"No, Never, I would never be mad at you, you are one very unique child, who has succeeded in what most ninjas haven't" He grinned.

"You make me sound weird…" I joked.

He chuckled lightly. "Now, off you go, you must be hungry, It is a shame Deidara blew up the Kitchen… so I guess you'll be eating out then, till we get it cleaned up"

**~The Day of My Leave… Again~**

"Ready Moto-Chan, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, I'm ready, I only need my scythe necklace, cause all my other clothes are back in the village,"

"Bring Ko-Chan's cooking too, un" Deidara said handing over a box, supposedly filled with food inside.

"You better not have but a bomb in there" I jokingly glared at him.

"Now why would I do that?" Deidara asked, giving me his innocent eyes.

"Because you like to hide bombs everywhere, trying to kill me maybe"

"Naw, I love you too much Moto-Chan" Deidara said giving me a hug. I hugged him back, and I felt a sudden pulse through my body the instant I touched Deidara. I shook it off, and continued to smile at Deidara. He was a really good friend, even though he was slightly perverted, and constantly blowing up my things for fun, which I really didn't mind, though Pein had the opposite feeling.

"I'll be back in a months time!"

"That's too long, Un" Deidara pouted.

He made me giggle, before dashing off.

I ended up in a deserted area, when I saw a flash of lightning, and some kicking and punching noises. There I saw Kakashi training Sasuke. Probably for the next exam.

"Kashi-Kun" I called out. I skipped towards them, and they both took a fighting stance, wary if I might be not who I am.

"I am not some random person in a transformation Jutsu," I sighed.

"Prove it!" Sasuke retorted.

I changed my eyes to empty black eyes, my natural eyes. "Anyone can do that!"

Then I took my scythe necklace off again, and speeded to Sasuke, trying to slice his cheek, but missed because his speed increased since the last time we fought. He has been training his Taijutsu, his speed ahs increased…

"See, My one and only Scythe, Its not one anyone can just wield"

"What happened to you Motoko?" Kakashi asked, embracing me in a hug, once they knew for sure I was Motoko.

"Kidnapped, Chained, Battle, Ran" I explained in four words.

"Orochimaru kidnapped you didn't he, He was talking about you when I tried to fend him off" Sasuke stated.

"He technically didn't kidnapped me, someone else did, but by his orders, But My sensei's friends came to help me out, and here I am now" I grinned.

"Aren't you scared? Did he do anything to you?" Sasuke continued to ask.

I shook my head. "I've already got a mark, My Sensei put it there, it also has its own special ability and causing nothing else can be put on my body, such as seal marks and curses" I explained.

"Who is this sensei of yours?" Kakashi questioned.

"Secret" I said putting my index finger to my lips.

"We all missed you Motoko" Sasuke gave me a quick smile.

"Well anyway, I must be leaving soon, since I am no longer participating in the Exam… Kakashi you still have all my stuff right" I said avoiding the slightly emotional subject.

"Yeah, It's all still in your room" Kakashi said in a sad tone.

"Thanks, I'll leave you guys to Train, I won't be leaving till tomorrow night, but thanks for everything" I smiled a sad smile.

When I arrived at Kakashi's house, I fell a sleep on the couch because I was too tired to go anywhere.

Later on, when I woke up, I walked up the stairs to see Kakashi walk out of the bathroom, in a towel, just covering below his waist.

_What is with me seeing people in their Towels?_

I closed my eyes and ran back down stairs, and jumped onto the sofa.

"I'm in the bedroom already, you can come back up Motoko" Kakashi chuckled from the top floor.

"You Better!" I said in a playful tone.

**A/N:**

Hey, If you like my stories you should check out a couple of my friends stories (On Quizilla)

**Azrael13 – 'Another Uchiha?' - **_Kurai's looks are so similar to Motoko's looks? Maybe they could be twins, ha ha, both with black hair and purple eyes (though Motoko's eyes are actually black…. But she likes to keep a 'normal' appearance) _

**Kuramalover7- 'The Flower of Darkness' -**_Its normally the girls chasing the boys, but what if it's the other way around, just like in this sotry :D Its awesome! Sasuke's going to have to work hard to get Chikage!_

**RoseUchiha13- 'The Battle and Love of his Life' Sasuke Love Story – **_Her story is so much fun to read ! Its got Final Fantasy mixed in Naruto! _

**Anyway The Usual, Review and Rate, Or No Update :D (That's my motto from now on)**

**Molto Grazie~**

**Arigato~**

**From Yours Truly,**

**Future MRS Rokudo **

**I LOVE YOU MUKURO ROKUDO (From KHR)**

**-cough-**

**Sorry... random lovers moment…. ;) **


	21. Series Finale With Epilouge

Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha

***

Series Finale

**Volume 20: Who The Heck Are You?**

When I finally went into my room, it hadn't changed a bit, only that I guess it was much neater, and some stuff were packed up.

I looked in the drawers and found my clothes. I sighed, I probably couldn't bring all these things back. It's too much baggage. I mean seriously, Have you seen the size of Kimonos, shirts, pants, shoes, and more. It takes quite a lot of space.

"I didn't bother packing a lot of the stuff, You know me, I just leave the stuff there" Kakashi said in a cool tone, from the door. I closed my eyes before turning to face him, but not look at him. "I've got clothes on, don't worry," He chuckled.

I laughed with him, and sat on my bed, making it creak slightly.

"So did everyone make it to the third exam?" I asked.

"No, Only Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura had a Draw with Ino"

"Guess not everyone can win huh?" I grinned.

"I bet you would've made it if you didn't get kidnapped"

"Yeah, I would, Not that it really mattered to me…" I replied, smashing the back of my head onto the pillow.

"I told everyone you were leaving tomorrow, so we are having a big goodbye aprty for you tomorrow" Kakashi smiled.

"I am sorry I couldn't stay longer, But I no longer have a purpose to stay,"

"I see, You told us from the very beginning you were only here for the Exams, though I think you should try out of Anbu"

"Then I would have to serve this village, remember, I belong to no village, serve no village, and I don't care for any village, it maybe cold to say that but it is the way I live"

"You are very neutral," Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"And Very open minded, I observe a lot too," I pointed out.

"That is what makes you a unique child"

"Déjà vu" I sighed. "Though not with the same person" I laughed at an inside joke.

Kakashi gave me a confused look. "Oh, I bought you a kimono, while I was out, you could wear it tomorrow"

I nodded, and stared at the ceiling when he left.

_One Day till I am Leaving… I won't be waiting for Itachi, and Kisame to arrive because If I stay here any longer, I might end up getting to attach… I need the distance…_

**~The Day of the Party~**

I wore a black, Just above the Knee Kimono, which had oversized sleeves, with a pink, and purple cherry blossom theme. I wore my casual black boots, and had a red long ribbon which was used to tie up my hair in a loose pony.

I walked down stairs. And there everyone was, all the people I met, Even the Hokage was there, at the party. When I started to walk down, everyone was silent, they were staring at me. I smiled a small smile, and looked more to the ground than to the eyes of everyone around me.

"You look beautiful Motoko" Sasuke compliment, which broke the silence and It was replaced with Ino, and Sakura fighting, they were about to insult me, but I hit their pressure point on the back of their necks to knock them out.

I caught them both; _I still had it in me…_

"Um, what do I do with them?" I asked innocently.

"Why did you knock them out?" Naruto ask, well actually more like shouted.

"Because they were going to ruin the party… It was the only way I could shut them up" I replied, laying them on the couch.

"That was a bit far Motoko"

"They will wake up in a bit, Just enjoy the party, this is my last day here, and I'll be leaving tonight, I don't want the party to be ruined already" I said coolly.

"Naruto, How have you been!" I smiled hugging him, and tried to lighten up the mood. It has been a while since I last talked to him.

"What's gotten into you?" Naruto mumbled.

"Nothing" I grinned. I felt a glare behind my back, and when I turned I saw Sasuke, glaring at Naruto.

"What is up his butt?" Naruto whined. I chuckled and walked towards Sasuke, as I walked there was many goodbyes said, and good lucks.

"Sasuke, were you jealous?" I asked coolly, as I leaned against the wall beside him.

He scoffed, and then smirked. "Never, He is not worth a rival, you don't like him in that way"

"You seem so sure" I gave him a smirk back. He was left wide eyed. I chuckled at his face, and told him he I was only kidding.

Sasuke then pulled me out of the crowd, and pinned me to the wall at the back of Kakashi's house.

"Sasuke…?"

He leaned in, his lips brushed against my own lips. His hot, warm breathe melted away the surrounding, making me close my eyes, to enjoy this moment.

Just when his lips were going to clash on mine, I looked away, just to tease him, so his lips ended up on my cheek.

"Motoko…" Sasuke whined.

"You sound like a 5 year old" I giggled.

Sasuke lifted up my chin, so I would face him, and kissed me, just like I expected. It was soft at first, but was deepened when his tongue slipped into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his head, softly grabbing onto his hair to deepen the kiss even more.

"This… is… going… to make… it harder… for me… to leave" I mumbled in between the kisses.

"Then… Don't leave"

I broke the kiss and looked away.

"I have to leave… You know I was going to leave, it will be much worse if I stay…"

"Then let me make this your most memorable night…" He pledged. **(My drink of the day is peach juice, haha, On With The Last chapter)**

_So we stayed out in the garden with no one bothering us, with our fingers entwined, with my head resting against his chest, and his arms around my waist, we watched the stars for the rest of the night…_

We ended up sleeping, and when I woke up, I found it was still night time, and Kakashi was smirking.

"Shut up," I said softly. "I better go now…"

"Are you going to wake him up?" Kakashi whispered.

I looked at Sasuke's innocent, sleeping face, with part of his hair covering his face.

"Let him sleep, it will be harder for me to leave, with him awake," I replied, softly pushing Sasuke's arm off me.

"Get him up stairs will you" I asked smiling a sad smile.

"Alright,"

"Thank you for everything," Was the last thing I said, before grabbing my light backpack, and speeding off back home… my sweet home with the Akatsuki…

**Epilogue: **

When I arrived at HQ, I was met by Pein, who was in quite a shock from seeing me already back. Like I said… I didn't want to wait up for Kisame, and Itachi to come, I would've been to attached by then.

"Why are you back so soon, I ordered for Itachi and Kisame to pick you up"

"Felt Home sick" I lied.

"Tell Itachi he won't need to worry about you then"

"Bye Sensei" I smiled.

I rushed to Itachi's room, finding a girl all over him, on the bed, making out.

The girl turned around, glaring at me, while I just stared. Itachi looked my way, shocked to see me there.

"_Who the heck are you?"_

**A/N:**

_I would like to Dedicate this Final chapter to Those who Messaged me Since I have been writing, Reviewed or made a banner for me, and Thank you to those who read this story from beginning till now. This isn't the end, There will be a sequel! _

_From Quizilla:_

**Azrael13 (Thanks for always messaging)**

**LifeisAParadox**

**Backtothepast (Thanks for the Banner)**

**Frogdemon**

**DMGirl07**

**RoseUchiha13**

**iRawreth**

**Ayame67 (Thank you for all your messages!)**

**Kuramalover7 (Thanks for always messaging)**

**Brandee444**

**xxDevilishKittenxx (Thanks for the banner)**

_From Fanfiction:_

**ixEraser**

**ThAnhM**

**LaughingAngelsGibberish (You reviewed a lot of my chapters! Thanks!)**

**7thDwarf (Sorry Itachi Didn't win the poll but Thanks for Reviewing!)**

**Musa**

**Usagi323 (Thanks for reviewing most of my chapters!!!)**

**Shinobi89**

**YinxYang**

**JNottle**

**Childofflameandwave**

**Rebbeca Uchiha**

**Lovelyanimeangel**

**Sonic52**

**ForsakenRose**

**Solstice442**


End file.
